


【杜铁】痴人

by Hallucinationisland



Category: Doctor Doom(Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, doomtony, 杜铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallucinationisland/pseuds/Hallucinationisland
Summary: 其实这就是个甜蜜的爱情故事





	1. Easy

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前须知: 本文采用MCU设定，官方放出消息说杜姆是奇异博士支线出现的年轻魔法学徒，所以按影视来说，是年下杜铁。本文是标准同人文，所以文中铁椒不会产生火花也没有了女儿，同时缺乏影视杜姆的人设所以借鉴了ANAD的人设。写作动机不仅是为了自己想看更多也是为了挚友的好奇，其中会涉及NC19的情节。后面会浓缩为（年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19)，以后就不再多赘述了。

第一章

 

杜姆其实最初对钢铁侠并没有什么情绪，这在有些人眼里肯定不可思议，但是如果真的活在那个世界里的话，就能感受得更明显一些。从世界诞生到至今，中间多少英雄为了这个世界而牺牲，托尼不过是最新的那一位而已。对于被他拯救的半个世界来说，甚至不少生命连这个名字都不清楚，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇被这话气得差点和杜姆动手，但最后还是忍住了。面色不善的至尊法师别过头不想理这个人，杜姆看得出来但是他个性本就不是那种会察言观色圆滑世俗的人，作为新晋的魔法新秀正是年少轻狂的时候，所以就算至尊法师已经用沉默忍让也没有让杜姆感到好受。一半好奇另一半也是无聊，从纽约圣所出来后他就顺道去了托尼·史塔克纪念博物馆，去看看这个传奇的男人到底有什么好令人称道的。

学霸、军火商、风流浪子和科技义警，这样看下来也是个有趣的人，杜姆看着电子屏幕里不断变换着的肖像感受着这个已死之人的沧桑与复杂。然而在私人物品展的时候，杜姆整个人都愣住了，他看见了一直跟随自己长大的一支魔法哨子。这只哨子是杜姆的母亲为他特意制作的，上面蕴含的吉普赛人魔法与完全相同的外形都令他震惊。他伸手摸了摸颈上，系着哨子的绳子还依旧好好地存在着，杜姆有些不可置信抽出来对比了一下，真的是完全一模一样。难道钢铁侠和他有什么血缘或者其他联系？母亲和他说过这世上只有这一支，难道是个谎言？可这完全不应该，不仅母亲不是那种人更是因为他看得很明白钢铁侠整个生平都是个无神论者，整个纪念博物馆里除了这么个哨子就没有任何和魔法有关的东西了。

真是荒唐到令人瞠目结舌的事情，杜姆心里越想越觉得诡异。且不说他的记忆里压根没有和钢铁侠有任何交集，更不消说着原本独一无二的哨子会出现完全相同版本的诡异。杜姆真的一头雾水，他开始仔细查看了博物馆的那些备注，哨子旁的标注更让他震惊。托尼·史塔克唯一终生佩戴的饰品，这标注足够说明这哨子出现此处恐怕绝对不是意外所得，必定是钢铁侠自己也明白其中缘由的。难不成，托尼·史塔克是他有些什么血缘或者关联的亲戚？可是母亲说过他没有兄弟，而且托尼·史塔克是明明白白由霍华德·史塔克与玛莉亚·史塔克的亲生子，母亲作为正统的吉普赛人和二战移民的史塔克家族更不可能有什么交集，以应该不是什么血缘关系。那是有什么复杂的交集吗？难道母亲曾经遇见过托尼·史塔克？难道托尼·史塔克会和母亲有什么过去吗？

只要不是需要叫爸爸就好了，那样实在是有点糟糕。

杜姆越想越觉得奇怪，于是不辞辛苦地跋山涉水在一家意大利酒吧里找到了居无定所的母亲，漂亮的吉普赛女巫没有忍到杜姆说完就笑了出来。她的手指在酒杯上无意识地摩拭，看上去漫不经心又神秘优雅，女巫否认了和托尼·史塔克的任何交集也没有做过第二个哨子。杜姆顿时感觉脑子里的困惑更加复杂了起来，女巫端起了酒杯喝了一半停了一下接着开口了。

“我做这个的时候，占卜多少次都不是什么好结果，当时想过要不毁了另外做点别的留给你，但不管怎么占卜最终结果还是一样。我当时还想着是不是我们天生没缘，注定今生互相只能留下回忆却不料只要占卜你的感情都空白了，直到我做完了这支只有你能吹响的哨子后再占卜，居然比之前的结果好些了。所以，谜底恐怕是要你自己一个人才能明白缘由了。”

杜姆还没来得及接这话，就看到只剩一半的酒杯掉在了吧台上。杜姆心里正纳闷着哪里有心思管这酒水烂摊子，丢了几张纸币后就走出了酒吧。想来想去，杜姆决定先从自己关系网里最靠近托尼·史塔克的至尊法师问起，不料却被至尊法师狠狠回怼了：“杜姆，你再这样拿托尼开玩笑别怪我不客气，用这种低级魔法来栽赃一位英雄你也真是恶劣至极，我劝你最后一次，收回你的恶作剧，自己把那个哨子去从博物馆里拿出来否则别怪我不客气！”

杜姆对斯特兰奇可完全没有对待母亲的耐心，直接就转身消失了留下至尊法师一个人在至尊会所里发火。看来这个世界上能知道真相的只有一个人了，那就是已经去世的托尼·史塔克了。对于普通人来说这应该就是悬案了，但是对于杜姆来说这不过是一个念头的事情，他在查阅了穿越魔法后就回到了过去。出于正常思维，杜姆穿越到了托尼去世的两年前，但是令人震惊的是，留着漂亮胡子的男人对突然出现的他一点也不惊讶，托尼·史塔克摘下了墨镜从椅子上站了起来，走到杜姆面前拥抱住了他。杜姆的心里全是卧槽，但是看在对方好闻的香水与漂亮的脸上他觉得这不算骚扰，可接下来这句话应该是石锤骚扰了。

初次见面的托尼·史塔克邀请杜姆留下来和他一起住，杜姆的脸微微有些僵硬：“ 同一个房间？”

托尼·史塔克微笑着倒了杯威士忌给他：“你真会读心。”

杜姆没绷住直接就说了： “我不会读心，我只是好奇那个哨子而已，你要是能直说我都不用等到晚上。”

托尼微微一愣，但随即就继续笑了：“这还不简单？因为你爱我啊。”

杜姆这回事真的有点气结，他正准备从脖颈上取下哨子给托尼看看时突兀发现哨子不见了。这不正常，明明在纪念博物馆和穿越前来的时都确认过哨子一直在身上怎么会全身都好好地就关键性的哨子不见了？托尼此刻却解开了自己脖颈上的饰品交到了杜姆手里。

正是那支原本应该在杜姆脖颈上挂着的魔法哨子。

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第二章

 

 

杜姆捏着哨子正在沉思中，托尼的手轻轻在他肩膀上拍了拍，这一点也不吓人。酒水倒在高脚杯里腾起白色的气泡，但是不用看也知道它们无法溢出杯沿。杜姆举起酒杯和托尼的相碰，随着辛辣的口感随即而来的是一个足以抵消掉一切不适的吻。这有点突兀，但是杜姆可是个吉普赛人，他闭上眼睛跟着托尼一起感受这个吻。

它轻柔地开始即使舌尖相触也没有过分侵略，等到杜姆逐渐适应了呼吸后托尼才加大了一些力度，年长者的熟练与温柔使得即使更强势的舔舐吮吸都变得足够暧昧且诱人，杜姆很喜欢但是这种明明应该熟悉却陌生的违和感令他有些失去控制的不满。托尼的口中酒味也许有点太浓了才让他有些头晕目眩，但是托尼的手指在他后颈上的触摸与抚慰使得一切变得更加迷幻又刺激，在发尾和颈部皮肤的来回穿插显然有些过于明显，托尼没有往下深入而是在杜姆感觉脸色开始有些绯红后停了下来。托尼简单亲了一下杜姆的额头后端着酒杯坐回了杜姆第一次见到他的那张椅子上，一条腿优雅地搭在了另一条腿上，仿佛一只突然玩心大起的猫失去了兴趣。

杜姆略微有点失望那个吻止步于此，但是这距离他和托尼见面才不到四个小时。而且作为初次见面，他的说话口气很不客气，但是托尼没有和他计较什么，相反托尼还特地下厨给杜姆做了顿晚餐。杜姆在小屋里转悠时真的无比舒适，他很喜欢设计风格和风景视角，仿佛本来就是为了迎接他而存在的一样。托尼喊杜姆吃饭的时候穿着是一件白色的衬衫，因为烹饪的余热而敞开了领口，里面露出小麦色的胸肌以及细微晶莹的汗珠，杜姆觉得餐厅的空气也开始变得灼热了但是托尼没有在乎这些而是微笑着和他聊起了钓鱼和园艺，杜姆并不懂但是他的心思也确实沉浸在食物的恰到好处之中。作为认识的开头来说，实在是太完美，虽然亲密但绝对不到让他尴尬的地步。这时两人一起走到了空旷的阳台之外，夜幕降临而黑暗环绕，托尼想开灯时杜姆打了个响指。

整个阳台瞬间看起来流光溢彩。

“很漂亮，维克多。”  
“别大惊小怪，钢铁侠，小菜一碟而已。”  
“叫我托尼。”

杜姆笑了起来，因为虽然友善但还是有点出于一种并不熟悉的犹豫中。他看见桌上有本因为匆忙还没有收起来的笔记本，上面的字体非常漂亮写着的是对美酒的随笔。

“在我失去他的日子里我无法戒掉酒精，那种足以燃烧的液体顺着口舌流淌然后一路侵袭至血管神经，然后在脑海里迅速产生反应的过程简直就是奇迹。这种‘圣水’能给你勇气或者智慧，也能让你藏在心底的脆弱和渺小暴露无遗。任何谎言在它面前都显得苍白无力，多少真情经它而最终浮出水面。它是如此公正善良，迷恋它是如此自然的事，不论天使和魔鬼，都无法抹去这令一切神魂颠倒的力量存在。清冽的醇香在舌尖萦绕时，喜悦与悲伤也如影随形。”

能写这些肯定不是个禁欲的人，而且好像是写给我的。杜姆心里难免有些得意与开心，但是随即他有些懊恼，托尼那句喜欢让他有些心神不宁。在这场感情里是否占据主动位或是付出得更多成了新的迷惑，杜姆思考着自己此刻能做些什么来拉近两人的距离又不至于显得太过刻意或者过分亲近。

托尼的声音打断了杜姆的思考：“喜欢吗？”  
“什么——哦，是的。威士忌？”  
“哈哈哈哈维克多你就没换过，真专一。”

于是就有了刚才那个吻，杜姆看着静静享受美酒的托尼思考着自己是否太过拘谨。就算没有那个哨子，托尼也是个完美的情人，绝对不可能是朋友，他的新恋人实在是太熟稔又神秘。在隔着冰冷的文字都能让杜姆激起兴趣的情况下，真人更加令人惊喜，那双眼睛实在太能说服人真的不怪女人们冲动实在是太过诱惑性，他有着说谎都不被拆穿的能力。杜姆有点遗憾没有再读心魔法上研究多少，但是他更期待接下来会发生什么。可是托尼实在太过有耐心，两个人隔着并不亲密的距离沉默着，杜姆甚至没法把视线从托尼依旧没扣上的领口挪开，最后他的欲望战胜了那些迟疑。那些尽可能漫不经心的步伐是杜姆最后的尊严，他走到托尼面前时，托尼只是抬起头看向了他，杜姆爱死了这个角度因为太像那什么的时候——等一下，先让他把话正常说出口：“托尼·史塔克，介意再深入一些那个吻吗？”

托尼没有回答而是转头看了下手表： “五分钟三十秒，不错，突破新纪录了。”  
“什么？”  
“别生气，维克多，只是个关于你能忍住脑子里那些情色念头的时间有多长的无聊研究。以及，乐意之至。” 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第三章

 

 

杜姆之前没和男人实际做过，毕竟这个世界上再找一个和托尼一样的男人实在不容易。但是托尼本人的经验和技巧足够让他在性事上从不手忙脚乱，他站了起来拉住了杜姆的手放在了他的唇边，舌尖碰到杜姆的食指时，杜姆能感受到一种莫名的慌乱与吸引力。托尼非常温柔，在等到那根小曲奇不再敏感时他开始细细地亲吻了它，带点力度刚好的吮吸使得对方感觉到一种挠不到的痒足够开始让气氛微妙起来。然后他开始亲吻指腹和关节处，杜姆能想象出来同样的做法如果实现在他的下半身的情景了，但这只不过是个再简单不过的开始，托尼最终轻轻把第一节指节含进了嘴里，他并不着急着全部塞入而是用舌头刺激着僵硬的手指开始探索自己的口腔，这非常奇妙又柔和，杜姆感受到了一种只有男性才有的独特魅力，这是女性无法深刻理解到男性的巅峰需求的鸿沟。通常情况来说，女性更多的是按部就班式的逐渐推进或者毁于眼神与身体总是不同画风，而男性不同，男性深刻了解男性，只要他们愿意他们就是大师。而托尼，恐怕早就淬炼得出类拔萃了。

该死，他居然在意托尼到达这种境界是有多少男人女人的铺垫起来，但是不管怎么样，他们肯定都不会得到和他一样的感受。杜姆的手攀附上了托尼的脖颈，这是他第一次主动接触托尼的身体，非常温暖也非常平和并非之前睡过的女人的柔软与细腻，但感觉就像皮革。并非它过分粗糙，而是杜姆能感受它所蕴含的力量，就像男人手上的刀茧和女人眼角的细纹，那是一种经过时光沉淀下来的魅力，托尼的张弛有度和全身投入让杜姆感觉到了一种收复领土的快感，他的指节才进入了第一节可远远不够，等不及托尼的下一步他自己缓缓就深入了第二指节。

这时从托尼的喉咙里传来了一声轻微的呜咽，仿佛是某种极力克制但是依旧失去控制的呻吟，杜姆一瞬间恨不得整根都插入进去但是随即被松口让他有些空虚。托尼的手揽住了他的脖子解开杜姆的领带和领针，扣子逐渐地解开后露出小麦色的修长脖颈，杜姆很快就反应过来托尼要做什么，他配合着托尼坐了下来好让托尼能足够依靠在他的怀里来缩短身高差距的不便，托尼在他的喉结与锁骨之间的肌肤处不断亲吻，让他感觉那里的皮肤也随之有些灼热了起来，杜姆很满足这种感觉，喉咙里好不容易吐露出各种情色冲击下的完整话语：“干得漂亮，托尼。”托尼似乎很开心也可能不那么开心想逗逗他，他短暂地停了下来然后脖颈处那里能感受到的是一阵温热的呼吸吹拂过变得敏感的区域，就像一阵电流击中了他。他想要托尼，想知道他是否是快乐或者迟疑，想让他能因为自己而达到同样的高潮，他用手臂强势但不生硬地示意托尼抬起了头，然后是一个逐渐混乱了意识的亲吻。

杜姆的手开始逐渐抚摸上托尼的腰和臀沟，比他想象得要瘦弱得多，看来他的甜心过得并不怎么好。杜姆的手指代替着思维在继续摸索这个还是秘密的恋人，托尼的手指却已经熟练地解开了他的皮带扣。随着有规律的套弄之下，杜姆的耐心已经所剩无几了，他扔下来已经松垮的衬衫也扯下了托尼的，赤裸着上身的两人像是鸡蛋打破了外壳一样。托尼的温和终于开始有了裂缝，他率先想结束这个吻甚至可能更多，但是杜姆不可能就此罢手。毁灭博士可不只会点灯，原本漂浮在空中的光点迅速汇集到托尼的身边禁锢住了他，托尼的眼神开始变得严肃了起来：“维克多，松开，最后一次。”

杜姆压根顾不上这些，他欺身而上将托尼压回了座椅上，这回变成他的主场了。他可不是什么友善的温柔情人，更不是个避战的和平主义者，他很喜欢托尼但是这不代表他就乐意一直处于这种被掌控的局面。杜姆的手掌死死扣住了托尼的下巴，迫使他必须直视着自己：“托尼，你清楚，别和我玩欲擒故纵！我并不喜欢被掌控，要么全部告诉我，要么就无条件适应我。”

托尼无法别过脸但是眼角却开始泛红：“你真的从来就没有变过，维克多。”

杜姆没反应过来，正如时间本身无法逆转和命运的终将来临，他感受到托尼的焦虑与自己无知所牵引出来的愤怒，手指几乎是要在托尼的腰上生生扣出五道口子一样：“托尼，别考验我的耐心。”

“闭嘴！你这个什么都不知道的混蛋！星期五！”  
“可惜，对付你已经够了！”

随着清脆的响指声，向着托尼飘来对的战甲们被活活卡在了空气中不断颤抖，杜姆松开了扣住托尼下巴的手，他的视线开始下移带着倨傲与满足地划过托尼的上半身，不论从生理还是心理上来说他都需要一次好好地宣泄。杜姆毫不留情地直接一步就脱掉了托尼的衣物，这可能是魔法更多的是他暴躁开始的标志。托尼的身体比头脑更先回忆起了过去，他的腰忍不住抬了那么一下，杜姆毫不迟疑地就那么进去了——

“先扩张啊！傻逼！”  
“都说了别和我玩欲擒故纵，托尼"杜姆的手上在托尼尾椎骨上用力糅合来让他转移些注意力同时， 嘴上却非常不客气：“被我喜欢可不只是个祝福。”

托尼的喉咙间还有无数脏口正在酝酿时，杜姆却已经牢牢堵住了他的唇舌，此时的他完全就像一只狂怒的野兽在征服对手一般，对手或是恋人之间的区别此刻实在过于模糊。他的手慢慢将托尼抱得越来越紧而下半身也完全不再克制。剧烈的疼痛夹杂着爱人归来的真实刺激得托尼无法再继续掩饰，自从那次分别后他等了将近十年才重新遇见了杜姆，虽然此时的杜姆是个完全没有俩人记忆的混蛋但是杜姆还是被他吸引了。他的爱人，仿佛是个阿兹海默症患者，随着时间的流逝反而逐渐失去记忆和过往，留下他一个人的爱意与日俱增。残酷的思念就像扎根在心脏里的荆棘，每分每秒都会剧烈疼痛，但是拔出来只有死亡。

肯定流血了，但是托尼此刻他不在乎那个了，就像为了红玫瑰而刺穿心脏的夜莺不在乎生命一样。杜姆的身体紧紧贴着他，他能轻易地抱紧他的爱情甚至勾起双腿卡住杜姆的腰来让自己好受些。托尼想告诉他一切，但是他曾经试过了，那样无济于事，他对杜姆的爱并没有任何改变。至于那些沉重与等待，托尼不知道该怎么说出口更不能说出口，这个时间的维克多是如此的年轻又无知。想到曾经爱人纠结与愧疚的神情，托尼更愿意把那些压抑的苦痛继续收容在心里，肉体与心理上的双重折磨之下他最后无法继续维持思考只能本能地说出真实：

“我爱你。”

杜姆此刻刚刚结束了那个深吻，而身下传来的温热紧致刺激得他几乎灵魂出窍。和一个认识不到二十四小时的人做爱还是爱上一个人认识不到二十四小时的人哪个更令人吃惊，已经不再重要了。托尼不舒服，但是这也没法让杜姆从第一次与同性或者说第一次和托尼翻云覆雨的快感上退下来，他从未有过如此爽快的性事体验。他尽可能扶住托尼的腰不要乱动，任由自己的欲望在恋人的身体里横冲直撞，在感觉到最终释放的时候他总算找回了一些理智，他好像听见了托尼说爱。这令他惊喜又餍足，那种陷入陌生与不安的爱情的负面情绪被画上了完美的句号。在确认胜利后才能稳定下来去安抚不是个好习惯，托尼的脸色实在是太差了，杜姆思考着要不要用点恢复的魔法被托尼拒绝了。

“让我一个人静静，维克多，这里可不是拉托维尼亚，有问题找星期五。”  
“你应该庆幸这里不是拉托维尼亚，不然那个攻击我的人工智能可不会留到现在。托尼，我知道你在生气但是我不是听你话的孩子更不是什么体贴的完美男人，就算不用魔法我也不能看着你这样袖手旁观。”  
“维克多，你真的是一点都没变。”  
“那只能证明你喜欢的就是原本的我。”

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第四章

 

 

虽然杜姆已经尽力温柔了些，但是涂药的时候依旧让托尼没忍住叫出了声。看着皱着眉头一脸纠结的托尼，杜姆没忍住还是再提了一遍魔法的事情，托尼依旧固执地拒绝了。他一边扶着自己的腰一边艰难地躺下：“维克多，我不喜欢魔法。”听到这话杜姆没忍住直接就把背对他的托尼掰回他怀里，一边替他揉着腰一边非常不客气地剧透：“呵，我记得你可还有一位交情匪浅的法师朋友啊，怎么面对我就来这套了？”

“什么？什么法师？”  
“斯特兰奇，你还没遇见他? 不对啊，我记得你们可是已经见过面的，不然我也不会选择这个时间段才来找你。”  
“是那个变戏法的红斗篷？他未来活下来了？真是太好了。”  
“我刚才好像压根没说他是生是死吧？而且你这么高兴干嘛？你们俩有什么特殊的兄弟情？”  
“那我得多快啊？你想多了吧，我和他见面就是灭霸入侵地球的时候了，意外之中他来找我一起作战最后阴差阳错还带上了彼得——反正他救了我一命，但是也导致我们最后失败了，我很想他们。”

行吧，反正托尼并不是因为什么感情纠纷才排斥魔法的就好。杜姆抚摸着托尼裸露在羽绒被外的肩膀思考着自己刚才说的话应该没说错什么能扭转历史发展的话，托尼似乎疲惫而闭上了眼睛陷入了浅眠之中。这时的杜姆倒是没有太强的困意，但是为了迁就托尼他还是让星期五关掉了卧室内的灯光陪着托尼一起陷入黑暗。他放弃了使用魔法的念头而是也闭上眼睛用手指来触摸自己的新恋人，虽然到现在为止托尼依旧没有开口说过魔法哨子的任何一点事情，但是杜姆相信他肯定是曾经和托尼有过一段美好的回忆的。至于具体是什么情况，细节和起因是什么，杜姆倒是没有刚来时候那么急迫地心情了，托尼和他之间的渊源远比哨子神秘得多，而没有男孩会不喜欢冒险。他凑过去将托尼拉进了一些，似乎有点惊扰到托尼，对方产生了轻微的嘟哝与毫无力量的挣扎动作。

他有点可爱起来了。

杜姆继续抱着恋人感受温热的躯体和怦然心动的内心，托尼对他的亲热与主动以及喜好的准确击中都令他十分欣喜，这个人既不在乎任何物质，更没有任何捉弄之心，否则就凭刚才性爱里的冲动这会儿免不了会有杜姆好受的。按照时间定律来说，托尼的所做所为足够说明他这辈子真爱的就是杜姆，而杜姆却还对这段感情一无所知。他们争吵过吗？他们度过多少美好？他们曾经重逢分离过吗？他和托尼有什么误会吗？很多很多的问题，但是远远比不上那种突然富有的被爱感多，杜姆这辈子真的还没接触过这样纯粹又自由的感情，托尼从见面到现在没有提过任何一句挽留更没有一句软弱。托尼聪明风趣又随和，明明还在经历失去整个世界的巨大的哀伤之中，但是他看起来一点也不哀伤和退缩。他最好的朋友和最亲密的晚辈全都在不幸的二分之一中，而一生没有组建家庭的他此时应该已经到了真正的形单影只，此刻能重新遇见自己是不是对托尼来说也是最好的时候呢？

 

杜姆低头看了看怀里睡意渐浓的恋人，当然他其实什么也看不到只是下巴略微感觉到贴着托尼的肌肤，不安分的卷发蹭得他有些痒但是不至于难受。杜姆心想自己真的是疯了，不然这会儿他早该觉得手臂僵硬或者距离过近而产生不适，相反，他此刻却觉得非常舒适与开心。被一个自己觉得有感觉的人深爱，就如同撸到一只粘人的猫。托尼当然不是那种他风流史里的猫样的女子，这个男人有力得多但是偏偏对杜姆收起了所有的利爪，只是用尾巴就撩动得杜姆蠢蠢欲动。该死要不是他第一次了解托尼是在钢铁侠纪念博物馆里，恐怕杜姆真的会忍不住想改变历史把托尼带回未来。托尼是以一个英雄的身份留在历史里的，为了一己私欲毁掉他的恋人的未来杜姆没有那么无耻和必要性。

毕竟是感情总归要破裂和生疏的，只不过早晚问题而已。托尼对他没有任何条件的同时注定这段感情也非常容易分散，就像场情意绵绵的春梦，杜姆随时可以在他喜欢的时间抽身离开。所以，在自己也感觉不错的时候适当延长一些，利己利人，何乐不为呢？

这想法虽然不能说阴暗，但是杜姆到底是还是对托尼了解得太少。在第二天早晨醒来的时候，他发现怀中空空，翻身洗漱后在小屋厨房里见到了正在和煎蛋苦苦做斗争的托尼。杜姆的手安抚地接触到托尼的后背，在等到恋人有些别扭地抬头看他时亲吻了恋人的脸颊，同时略施小术把那个还在锅里的失败品变成了杰作。托尼非常吃惊但是更多的是一种迟疑，杜姆干脆从背后抱住了托尼手把手地再变了一次魔法，他有些得意地看着不喜欢魔法的托尼眼里明显的不满与不想继续回到糟糕料理体验的挣扎，最后赌气的钢铁侠放弃了自己的煎蛋也给了杜姆，那杯热牛奶是托尼仅剩的骄傲。杜姆心情大好地开始了他在历史的第二天，观察钢铁侠托尼·史塔克真实的日常生活。托尼对此颇为无奈，虽然没有明显反对的话语但是杜姆能感觉到对方有些无语，两个人就这么沉默地在实验室待了整整六个小时。托尼非常认真，虽然只有他一个人但是完全没有任何艰难地进度障碍，从图纸规划到实际机械组装，竟然真的只有他一个活人就够了。杜姆思考着如果让托尼学习魔法会不会也有同样的进度，但是脑海里突然回想起昨晚托尼皱着眉的那句“我不喜欢魔法”打消了念头。

他是来放松的，不是来拯救世界什么的。

更何况，专注又认真的男人实在是太有魅力。杜姆看着托尼伏案执笔和专注细致，能感觉到一种焦躁与期待。托尼身上穿着一件无袖紧身白T桖和牛仔裤，结实的手臂肌肉和胸肌腰腹都赤裸裸地刺激着杜姆的荷尔蒙，在他面前是个不用脑子也够诱惑他的这个男人有着足以不靠外表诱惑他的脑子。所以尽管托尼对魔法的一无所知令杜姆非常不屑，但是他却对托尼本人并没有轻厌。这个男人有值得他尊敬与欣赏的地方，杜姆明白那种站在制高点上的骄傲与辛苦。突然之间他恨不得能直接打断托尼的工作就压着他到这试验台上来一发，可能考虑到托尼还没好的伤口他可以耐心等到恢复魔法完成，但是想必这样会激起托尼极大的不满。杜姆虽然喜欢在性爱中占据控制位，但是不代表他有奸尸或者强暴的癖好，没有任何感情的做爱在他心里甚至体验感比自慰都差得多。用残暴去压制自己的性伴侣永远不是强者的选择，就像托尼一样，杜姆对自己的魅力与能力有绝对的信心，更何况他已经清楚托尼钟情于他的事实。所以，杜姆愿意转移一下注意力到别的事上，托尼不是个贞洁修女，时机到了一切合理自然会发生。

想想过来的正事，杜姆想查看自己在托尼的生活里留下的痕迹。但是根据星期五所存的信息显示，杜姆的最早记录也是在昨天，这令他十分迷惑。托尼的所作所为看得出来绝对不是临时兴起，而且托尼是没法知道他具体什么时候才来，所以他是和托尼有什么冲突后托尼把和他有关的资料全清了吗？但是星期五坚定地否认了这个想法，自从她诞生以来托尼从没有清除过任何记录，除了权限机密不能外泄，并没有任何删除。杜姆拥有的权限是托尼最新设置的近至高权限，除了不能控制战甲以外他拥有高度的自由。如此坦诚又直接的展示，足够表明托尼的真实与信任。杜姆思索着翻过去查了星期五最早启动时间，是2015年托尼人生争议极大的奥创危机同年。看来下一步探究有了眉目，杜姆心里有了些轻松，正巧这时托尼也结束了工作打算去冲个澡，杜姆在托尼经过身边时没忍住拍了拍托尼的翘臀，换来一记白眼。

“托尼，你的伤好点了没？”  
“没有，不许对我用魔法。”  
“你太敏感了，怎么老觉得我会对你用魔法？”  
“因为一个禽兽留下来的阴影。”  
“什么？”

托尼关掉了花洒，一只手直接撑在了淋浴室的门框上，杜姆能看见托尼一丝不挂的身体和在肌肉沟壑间不断滚动的水珠，这场面实在是太过刺激。尤其是搭配托尼的脸上仿佛不是裸体而是穿着正装一样的严肃平静，这反差刺激得杜姆感觉托尼真的是会读心一样，总是又快又准地戳中他的性趣。虽然现在是白天甚至室内都不算昏暗，但是杜姆觉得一点问题都没有。他在犹豫是等托尼冲完还是现在就开始，托尼的声音可能受到水汽的一点影响有些嘶哑使得话语更加暧昧了起来：

“你让我给你生个儿子，你猜我回答了什么？”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第五章

 

 

回答一个反问句是没有意义的。

但是唇舌纠缠能刺激起快乐与释放压力的意义不言而喻。杜姆的手握住了托尼的手臂吻了他，这是一个尝试，第一颗樱桃咬得太重可能有些遗憾，所以第二颗往往能得到更多的温柔。他试着平衡欲望和恋人的感受不要打破，托尼让他总是不断惊喜，杜姆开始越发期待托尼全身心陷入与他的情爱中是什么样子。托尼可能略有吃惊但是很快，杜姆就感受到那只没被握住的手在他的腰腹上抚摸时，两个人的吻开始激烈了起来，杜姆的手逐渐下移握住了托尼的手。两人谁也没有睁开眼睛或者转移视线，在看不见的地方，手掌开始相触然后逐渐交握在一起。

托尼应该很喜欢，因为杜姆的手从手臂上缓缓滑下去时，他一瞬间有些轻微的颤抖。这反应用肉眼是绝对没法发现的，但是在接吻中双方的状态都不可能被隐藏的。两个人贴得很近，杜姆的双手逐渐往托尼本身身后推，等到他终于能用一只手扣住托尼的双腕时，杜姆结束了那个吻用空出的那只手来报复性地抚摸托尼的尾椎附近，在看到托尼的平静开始有了破绽后，杜姆低头开始亲吻托尼的脖颈，在托尼有些受不了想挣脱桎梏时，杜姆抬头附在他的耳边轻柔地低语。

“我不在乎。”  
“那只能说明你的愚蠢。”

这话就手指里进了一根木刺般，将原本焦灼的气氛冻成了冬季。杜姆收起了沉醉，解开了托尼的双手，他爱上托尼和认识的时间都还太短无法为他的思维提供足够的依据去判断，到底是个挑起欲望的刺激还是真实没有掩藏的讽刺？他看着托尼的脸迅速恢复了平静，因为离得够近，他甚至能在对方瞳孔里看见自己的大致轮廓。在昨天晚上他还以为初次见面就是唯一的气忿没想到二十四小时还没结束，托尼就又成功激起了他的怒火。

“我想你需要解释一下你刚才的话。”

这时一直沉默的星期五突然开口：“佩珀女士说有急事来找您，她还有十分钟抵达门口，老板，需要帮您紧急回绝吗？”托尼没有在意突然出现的浮空电子界面，而是凑过去仔细看着僵着脸的恋人的复杂不快不知道回答自己刚才那个问题还是回复星期五：

“当然不。”

随手扯过浴巾围住下半身准备离开的托尼被杜姆直接按在了墙壁上，脊背上传来的撞击痛感和冰冷都令托尼不由地皱起眉头，杜姆的神情很冷漠，经过昨天的事他明白眼前这个男人的骨头硬得很，而灵巧的舌头更是复杂的锁孔，想从中撬出答案一点也不容易。之所以他们现在还好端端地仅限于口头争执上，完全是杜姆还没有得到答案的不甘，否则根据他俩的性格这会儿他们早就已经一死一伤。托尼给了他三十秒的时间，在没有进一步发展的情况下他先离开去卧室换衣服了，留下杜姆一个人消化盛怒和震惊留下的纠结。

杜姆开始思考从见到托尼开始后自己的所作所为以及如何扳回这一局，性是个很爽快的选择，但是这回杜姆更乐意花费力气让托尼自觉向他承认自己错了。这确实不大容易，因为双方情报完全不对等托尼对他了解甚多，而目前唯一能确信的软肋感情，托尼至今还没开口谈任何细节或者整体。

他为什么这么做？他是希望更久的陪伴还是来自未来的指导？亦或只是等待他到来的时间中爆发的怨恨而赌气？托尼不是个简单的恋人，甚至和他所有过去的情人都没法比，女性可能更多在乎的是态度但是男性更多的是在乎理性，托尼对他一无所求的同时也是一大突破困境，杜姆虽然还不至于第二天就耐心全无，更别提因为穿越的缘故他的身体时间流逝速度比正常时间流逝要慢特别多，但是再过几天没答案他会直接前往更早的时间，那个阶段的托尼肯定没有现在老成周密。说不定就是因为他做到了才使得现在的托尼如此守口如瓶，想到这里杜姆有种逐渐掌控局面的得意。

毕竟，被偏爱的人总是有恃无恐。杜姆准备去客厅见见那个陌生的女来客，看看能不能从她那儿发现点什么，还没走进就能听到室内激烈的争吵声。托尼背对着他但是从他的肢体语言以及对面女士的神情就能断定不是件轻松的事，女士的眼眶有些发红，杜姆猜想这是不是托尼的一段风流韵事的后记，虽然有些赌气，但是杜姆知道与其躲在外面偷听光明正大进去激化矛盾才更便于自己能否渔翁得利。他走进去给女士递了杯茶，刚用魔法变的，托尼应该没注意到，他正在气头上看着杜姆虽然略有哑火的趋势，但是女士一张嘴他就没忍住继续开口了：

“佩珀，我很失望你居然还来劝我，我们做朋友多少年了？！三十年！！！三十年了！！！我不是被胁迫而签下生死协议的赌徒！！！我更不是你以为的青春期中年！！！我想了整整三年了！！！我是托尼•史塔克！！！我是复仇者！！！以及如果你的记忆没有被那个响指清楚的话，你就应该明白钢铁侠是不会在任何能挽回的时候袖手旁观！！！”

“托尼！！！别忘了你是我的朋友！！！我这辈子已经见多了你干的好事了！！！从爽约国会到逃避治疗，甚至有一次你带着核弹冲进了虫洞！！！看来你好像完全忘记了你自己的心理问题！！！三年前差点绝望到溺死在酒精里的那个混蛋好像也姓史塔克！！！你这辈子做的已经够多了！！！我不知道你的好运会在哪一次结束，但我不可能允许自己眼睁睁看着自己最好的朋友再一次去送死！！！”

“那你就应该更明白你现在有多荒唐！！！虽然这么说很抱歉，但我想这是我个人的决定，请你放下那些担忧和偏执来支持我。如果不能，我也没有什么可说的了，我知道你也爱我，但是我不会为了友情改变我的立场和原则。”

“你既然不听我的，那么这位先生，你好我是佩珀•波茨，能都帮忙劝一下这位圣徒史塔克正视一下自己的身体和年龄安心听故事而不是去创造新的烈士事迹？”

杜姆瞬间感觉到了炸药绑在了自己身上的尴尬与措手不及。但是这点小场面要是都应付不了他也别提治理拉托维尼亚了，虽然没见过佩珀但是杜姆非常不爽快她打破了自己旁观者状态将自己拖进完全不知情的争吵中，但是他才被托尼怼得有些气结所以他不打算接这个茬：“作为对事情了解不够详细的基础上，任何决定都是盲目且不可取的。初次见面，我是维克多•冯•杜姆，说到这里我想你的茶已经不热了。”

佩珀没有在乎茶，她在听到杜姆名字的瞬间睁大了双眼眉毛上挑。仿佛刚才和托尼争执得不可开交的问题已经烟消雾散，而原本置身事外的杜姆才是台风形成的原因一样。她的话更加巩固了杜姆的猜想，虽然他才认识托尼不久但是他肯定后来又去了更早的过去：“托尼？这是个巧合还是同一个人？不不不，不可能，至少三十多年了，他看上去也太年轻——”

“是的，就是他，那个让我拒绝了所有人的混蛋。”托尼回头看了眼杜姆，眼里是这两天贯有的复杂以及也许是他自己并不知道的柔软，“我说过，他总会回来的。”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第六章

 

 

佩珀最终还是支持了托尼的决定，他们像过去三十多年里每一次争执和庆祝一样用拥抱结束，至于为什么没有亲吻，佩珀直言不讳：“因为我的心已经跳得够快了，再加速我要么直接心肌梗塞，要么就得加入托尼的黑名单了。”托尼忍不住笑了起来，佩珀白了他一眼然后潇洒地把那杯茶一饮而尽放回了附近的案几上拿起了大衣后转身和杜姆握手告别：“您是个幸运的人，杜姆先生，再见。”

俩人在门外的长廊上目送跑车逐渐远去消失，随着第三方的突然介入原本两人剑拔弩张的气氛缓和了不少。杜姆本想维护自己的形象，毕竟这几天他都一直在不停地提问显得他实在有些鸡肋，但是谁让他非要选择先见过这个时间段的托尼呢。考虑再三，想到托尼再过不久就要去世甚至回去以后都没有再相见的机会，杜姆感觉此刻的多愁善感实在太过矫情，他决定率先打破沉默：

“你什么时候决定好的？”  
“二十三岁。”  
“不可能，你没法知道未来，不然灭霸根本没法成功打出那个响指，而且二十三岁也实在太早了。”  
“我说的是我爱你这件事。”

杜姆回过头看了眼托尼，对方的视线还锁定在远方，这时候时间还很早，午后的美好阳光将略有波澜的湖面照耀成了一汪钻石，附近是大片的林地因此能听到许多鸟叫声，而不知名的野花香味伴随着谷风吹过了他们留下令人逐渐开始感觉舒适且疲劳的温度。托尼的双手插在裤子口袋里，手腕上戴着他手表伪装造型的第八十五代战甲，然后再往上是肌肉分明的手臂再到短袖，最后是优美有力得脖颈及下颌线，他没有笑，也没有戴着纪念博物馆里的遗像们总是出现的墨镜。托尼就如此真实地站在他身边，告诉杜姆自己爱了多久。杜姆曾经猜想过最早应该也就是到四十五岁之前，却不曾想会如此之早，他为什么会去那么远的过去？而托尼又怎么会喜欢了他这么久？而如果是由自己造成的，那么吸引自己穿越的那个哨子明显不合理，不可能用未来去影响过去，就像粒子可以在绝对光滑的平面上保持匀速运动，但是必须有一个外加作用力开始，那么他和托尼的外加作用是什么？

他现在感觉到了问题比之前还多了好几倍。也许，向托尼·史塔克证明自己不是个愚蠢的人并不简单，杜姆犹豫着是否要直接过去拥抱托尼还是亲吻，和男人谈恋爱并没有更容易尤其是在遇见托尼之前杜姆还根本没有和男人谈恋爱的冲动，所以他现在陷入了一种思维困局中：女人要的是态度，所以哄就完事了。但是男人要对错，那么杜姆先得捋清自己是不是对的、自己就非得是错的吗以及自己愿不愿意去认等等各种复杂的问题。所以他决定先按兵不动，跳过这个问题，现在情况并没有好很多但是托尼既然愿意开口，那么鼓励他继续说下去也许也是一种办法：“我现在在了。”

“我知道，”托尼打破了平静摸了下肚子，转头看向杜姆，“星期五的披萨做好了，你要不要也来一块？”  
“所以你刚才只是在等披萨吗？？？”  
“毕竟这东西能定时，不像你。”

托尼·史塔克这辈子一半的仇人估计都是因为这毫不让步的小舌头而被逼脱粉的吧？杜姆略有无奈，看在托尼已经爱了他四十多年的事上就别在意这无关痛痒的细节了。俩人走进了餐厅时，餐桌上压根没有披萨，取而代之的是一位机器人正在笨拙地推着小餐车到餐桌旁。原本的桌面上已经覆盖上有暗纹的米白色桌布，花瓶里的鲜花上还有残留着未干的水滴。杜姆看向托尼，对方此刻没有了之前的淡定和理直气壮，而变得有些迷茫：“星期五，披萨呢？”

“ 没了。”杜姆非常自然地走到桌边坐下了，“托尼你不该浪费你自己的性感，你打算自己去换身西装来惊艳我还是我来动手？”  
“我希望你别要求我别领针。”  
“那种东西不适合你，等你考虑试试中世纪服装我们在考虑能不能用上吧。托尼，快点去吧，我已经迫不及待了。”  
“虽然......好吧，我很喜欢，一会不许替我拉凳子。”

杜姆没等很久就看见了西装革履的托尼，他看起来不像是刚做完科研更不像刚吵完架，没有领带，衬衫的领口微微敞着，仿佛刚刚从跑车上下来到点爆气氛的浪荡富豪，又仿佛参加灰色谈判的实力领袖。西装是现代社会下能将男性荷尔蒙张力扩散到最大的选择，而杜姆清晰感觉到自己的饥饿感仿佛从胃开始灼烧到脑子，托尼的身材露出的并不多但是那手腕与衬衫袖口微微的空隙就足够令人想去触摸掌控，他的眼睛眨动得很正常但是其中蕴含的魅力却几乎可以把桌上所有的餐具和食物推下去。托尼走了过来，俯身在杜姆的脸颊上轻轻吻一下后坐在了杜姆的左手边，俩个人挨得很近，杜姆能轻易感觉到托尼的小腿与他的时不时摩擦，这并不是刻意的，但反而更加吸引人。就像一种只有心灵感受到的吹拂和脑垂体才能理解的电流，因为爱的吸引两个人之间的亲密会能带来一种不同于性的快乐，稳定的性伴侣比高频随机性对象更加令人快乐的原因也许就是这个吧。

会爱上托尼不是个意外，但是在刚刚陷入爱河就知道是对的人确实足够意外。杜姆突然有一种后知后觉的茫然，仿佛是突兀传递到目的地却因为不认识标志而陷入清晰盲目的迷雾中，原本的动机早就变成了对爱情的甜蜜的狂热与爱情的沉重的绝望双重纠缠，托尼此刻与他不过咫尺之遥，但是相对于他来说却隔着无法逆转的时空生死。杜姆不自觉地握住了托尼的手，而托尼此时笑得意外柔和，不用口灿莲花也能感受到他对自己的深情，杜姆忍不住开口：

“托尼，爱上我有多痛苦？”  
“我想死亡都无法与它相提并论，就像剖开胸膛握住自己的心脏，疼痛但不麻木。”  
“可我觉得你并不像性单恋。”  
“我确实不是，而我很庆幸你也一样。并非所有的圣徒都是被虐狂，只是有些东西虽然渺茫但是只要一点就足够维持下去，更别提这是个等价交换。”  
“我爱你，托尼。”  
“我也爱你，维克多。”

—————————————————————————————————————

 

第七章

 

罗迪可以对着星条旗发誓他真的没有任何想偷窥的意思，因为根据他以往的经验，早晨深夜都不好午饭时间稍后一般都是托尼最有空的时间，加上这通电话本身也只是因为他知道托尼决定回归复仇者联盟的作战而高兴和等了两天没有回音的担心而已，但是这依然没法让他平静或者理智一些。

刚才实时通话投影显示托尼正在和一个男人接吻，准确点，托尼穿着西装坐在另一个男人腿上。虽然瞬间他就直接掐断了通话，但是一闪而过的画面留下来的冲击却远远没有消失。唯一庆幸的是，他在拦住了复仇者联盟的其他人员提前给托尼打了个电话，在没有他的下一步通知前应该没有别人再联系托尼。他深呼吸了几口气，强行让自己冷静点，然后久违地，真的很多年他都没用过的短信联系给托尼发了道歉和祝贺。措辞虽然尽可能简单，但是依然很尴尬。不过好在托尼很快就回复了：

“看在我自己也忘了关闭咱俩之间的紧急呼叫模式，小熊鲁伯特，我们扯平了。”

罗迪收到消息后瞬间好了很多，他走回了众人聚集的大厅时，几乎每个人都往他的方向看过去，虽然没有说话但是他们的眼神都在询问罗迪——托尼•史塔克是真的要回来吗？他怎么样了？他有什么不高兴或者原因吗？他什么时候来？罗迪尽力扯出一丝微笑然后尽可能控制自己不要激动：“他会来的，而且我…………我想他应该是想给大家一个惊喜，所以我恳求各位耐心些最近不要联系他来保证不打乱他的计划。”这话虽然并不算好毕竟他压根也没和托尼有具体的联系，但是罗迪肯定这是他能做到的最好的回答了，尤其是堵住了史蒂夫和星云两个跃跃欲试想立刻联系托尼的人。

罗迪这边是平安渡过了，托尼那边可没那么乐观。杜姆虽然舍不得松开已经坐在腿上的托尼，但是刚才被突然打断了，还得看着恋人在这时候还能冷静下来去回复朋友的信息难免有些吃味。他等托尼回复完了准备过来亲他的时候强忍住冲动，一只手捏住了托尼的下巴迫使他也停下来直视自己才开口：“小熊鲁伯特？托尼，我觉得你现在能想的东西有点多。”

托尼几乎是条件反射地笑了起来，杜姆见过这种样子，他的眼神看起来仿佛一种苦心寻找了什么东西很久结果就在自己身边的无奈和欣喜：“我的陛下，您真可爱。”

杜姆感到一种从未有过的想快进的心情，他现在脸上可是没有面具所以没有办法他必须尽力控制住自己的表情管理，在年龄差距超过十年的恋人面前开始逐渐变得不够老成对于喜欢掌控欲的拉托维尼亚国王来说一点也不是好事。托尼的纪念博物馆里的介绍已经很精彩了，但是真实的世界却远远胜过枯燥的文字，真实的托尼在他面前强势又温柔，深情但难掩促狭，更可怕的是因为历史的缘故托尼还对他了如指掌。杜姆现在面临着要不要舍弃自己高傲和好胜心，但是他没法说服自己变身成为一个温柔听话的小情人，即使是面对托尼，也不行。不过幸运的是，他面对的是托尼，而且是已经爱了他三十多年的托尼，聪明的恋人此刻收起了毒舌，态度意外地放得很低来迎合抚慰他的不安与别扭。托尼温柔地亲吻杜姆的脸颊，然后开始尽可能慢条斯理一些解开杜姆的领带与领口，声音也尽可能温和仿佛在用毛发蹭人的宠物：

“维克多，我们可不是同一个世界和时代的人，虽然我出生在纽约但是我有幸拥有一位非常神奇的全能英国老管家，比起米老鼠和维尼，我小时候听得最多可是小熊鲁伯特的故事。它是我最喜欢的卡通人物，就像现在的中间名是鲁伯特的罗迪一样——还需要我再继续下去吗？出于善意我必须说这些事说起来可长了。”

托尼的手开始抚摸上握住自己下巴的那只手来使得它逐渐弱化原本的力度和方向，话语伴随着毫不逃避的凝视永远是爱情中的经典必杀技，这次也不例外。杜姆看着那双远胜于容貌年轻的眼睛，它仿佛就是一汪浓烈的威士忌。杜姆瞬间能理解到为什么在托尼的纪念博物馆里的遗像上会有那么多吻痕，托尼的眼睛里蕴含的复杂与活力即使变得平面也无法掩盖，不用久看就能醉倒然后无法控制住心脏为他而疯狂跳动，理智无法与之抗衡，幻想与荷尔蒙刺激得人想让自己停留在他的视线里，虽然这几乎是天方夜谭，但是个人就会做梦。而现在，他全心全意地属于杜姆，托尼握住杜姆的手侧过头亲吻他的手背，轻柔地仿佛是在亲吻一件瓷器。

“就像我能感受到的那样长。”

这个男人就是春药，任何拒绝他的人都足够证明自己的愚蠢。杜姆抽回了自己的手然后准备思考着是不是直接瞬移到卧室更快一些，但是在那之前弥补上被打破的拥吻显然更急迫一些。托尼在他逐渐靠近的时候闭上了眼睛，杜姆虽然略微有些遗憾那动人的凝视就此中断但是这种得到恋人信赖的感觉也非常好，重新占据主动位和掌控方向进度对于这位并不倡导和平主义的男人来说简直就是最好的镇定剂。托尼肯定会是个很厉害的宫廷舞者，他的进退有度着实令人惊艳。杜姆思考着刚才用膳后直接就开始的亲吻会不会太急了而错过了更多的惊喜，但很快他就没有多余的心思想下去，托尼的耐心开始有了裂缝。

正当他准备说些什么抗议，杜姆的手指按住了他的嘴唇，年轻的国王已经失去了伪装绅士的兴趣，任何出类拔萃的独裁者都喜欢安静，反抗往往只能得到更残酷的镇压。托尼犹豫了，他顺从地没有开口，这令杜姆感到了极大的满足，焦灼的气氛最终被脖颈间细碎的亲吻所点燃。

毕竟，强大的征服者对于收复领土永远得心应手。

 

TBC


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个同人世界线和电影并不是一模一样，会出现细微的差别，毕竟硬币都有正反面，而毁灭博士需要靠自己却握住这枚不安的硬币。

第八章

 

  
权力永远是最好的春药，而托尼·史塔克的魅力却不仅仅限于此。这个男人所能代表的一切令人觊觎又癫狂，任何能胜过他细微的小事几乎都像第一口高纯可卡因，一旦陷入便会无法自拔。杜姆亲吻那温热的肌肤所传来的满足感是任何其他人都无法替代的，不止是托尼本身的智慧与财富，更不是他所蕴含能搅动世界政治影响力亦或者手中的真实权力，更是他能让杜姆感到毫无拘束又毫无保留的深爱，对比之下那令人食指大动的身躯与眉目反而成了王冠上最黯淡的珍珠。托尼为他而闭上的双眼足够刺激得杜姆脑中一闪而过死在他身上的想法，他得到了他，亦或者说他感受到了自己的灵魂开始接受了来自托尼的烙印。

他这辈子不会再有人能和托尼相提并论了，不是那种生命的抉择，也不是什么情感排名，这是所有人都会拥有的独裁权情节。这个以狂妄和不凡惊动人心的男人此刻开始让他品尝到了原本就给予他的毒药外的糖衣，托尼喉咙里传出的若有若无的呻吟与轻微震动都几乎在烫伤杜姆的血液，他想要这个男人就像想要活着一样迫切，甚至更加。抱着最后的理智一路走到卧室时，杜姆已经失去了太多耐心。感谢这只是一个普通规格的小屋耗费的时间并不多，但是对于陷入情欲的男人来说漫长得仿佛永恒，杜姆伸手想解开托尼腰带时却被他按住了手，杜姆可以挣脱开但是此刻刚获至宝的人纵使狂热也是极度谨慎的，托尼睁开了眼睛态度神秘但看起来又足够坚定，如果不是那下身相贴的硬热几乎没法确定他并不会拒绝这场性事。

“亲爱的，我还有伤，今天不行。”

托尼侧身用手肘撑住床榻逐渐起身同时温柔地将杜姆压在了身下，杜姆看着他莫名感到了无法掌控和无法克制的期待。托尼低头吻了他绵长又柔和，他留给了杜姆足够长的时间反应过来自己下一步后单膝下跪在他的面前，杜姆也立刻翻身坐起，此刻他的俯视与抬头的托尼刚好对视，托尼忍不住笑了起来别开脸才低头解开他的腰带。杜姆几乎能感受到自己已经全硬了，托尼的动作比他想象得还要轻柔。带着厚重的指茧摩擦过敏感处时虽然不算特别舒适但是对于被憋屈在衣物里显然要好了很多。杜姆的手忍不住放在了托尼的肩膀上，对方没有理会他而是张口含住了前端，这可比手指好了太多。温湿又柔软的触感迅速上升至大脑，托尼的舌头与口腔杜姆看不到但是此刻他却能清晰感觉到。首战遇降的畅快使得杜姆决定相信并享受托尼的安排，男人的唇舌吮吸和舔舐实在太过熟练，杜姆闭上了眼睛放弃视觉专心接受无与伦比的触感盛宴，托尼的唾液与自身分泌的前液早就混合在了一起，他的手指开始慢慢攀附在托尼的耳尖至发端，逐渐开始抓紧发根。他能感到自己进入的越来越多，托尼的手按在他大腿内侧有些用力甚至有些握紧，杜姆松开了蹂躏托尼头发的一只手抚摸上托尼的手背手指和手心，随着简单的摩擦适应后托尼开始适应了更多，杜姆开始动了起来而下身也开始吸得更紧，在逐渐剧烈的心跳与刺激下杜姆已经确认不了自己是否听到托尼的呻吟声了，他压根来不及提醒托尼就直接射出来了，白浊的液体因为突然喷出好像呛到了托尼，但他略微吐出了一点却很快就压制住不适吸住了小家伙直到它终于开始有些疲软。

托尼松开口站起来的时候，两人都能看到对方脸上开始泛起了情欲的潮红，托尼含糊着亲了亲杜姆后打算起身去漱个口，却被杜姆拉回来牢牢吻住了。托尼没有料到会这样，原本含在嘴里的精液呛下去不少瞬间惹得托尼忍不住冲到洗漱台那儿打开水龙头漱口，杜姆从背后拥抱住了托尼，托尼略微愣住便抬头回吻了他。此时两人口中的麝香已经淡去了很多，杜姆能感受到刚才不只有自己感到了无法克制，他的托尼，对他可以肯定托尼是属于他的，也发疯了一样地渴望着他。他刚刚释放过一次，现在很快就又来了感觉，这次他想能顶到托尼的体内就像第一次一样。他怀念当时的紧致，更沉溺托尼给他的爱里，精神和肉体上的双重占有托尼这件事几乎足够刺激得杜姆去掀起一场革命。他的手指触碰到托尼的西装裤凸起，托尼发出了一声急促的喘息后忍不住后退了些。这倒不是因为他排斥，而只是太久没有和人相处后不自觉地身体反应。不过，在性爱中的拒绝往往都不得其意。杜姆拉住了托尼吻得更紧，他的手在托尼腰身上抚摸被衬衫隔绝而恼火，正当他准备用魔法来解除那些衣物时，托尼的电话又响了，是个未知号码。

还好这次不是什么糟糕的紧急模式，杜姆的第一次冷却早就结束了他压着托尼在洗漱台上拥吻同时双手牢牢把托尼的双腕扣住。他可舍不得让别人看见情动之后的托尼，更重要的是他不想有什东西来带走托尼的注意力。他爱死了现在痴痴凝视着他的托尼，明明他才是更年轻的那个却恨不得能此刻陪着他消耗掉同样的光阴。

他体验到了坚韧对等的爱情是怎样的甜蜜了。不是那种迷茫时期的孤独，不是那种给予者的怜悯，更不是那索求者的贪婪，除了一个吻托尼什么都不用多说，他就逐渐沦陷于这段感情。托尼没有过问未来，也不提过去，两个人相拥却又不到互相读心，杜姆知道自己所拥有的一切美好都会是不可能留住的存在。托尼早就已经去世了，他迟早得回去面对冰冷的墓碑。而改变时空秩序会破坏到什么程度只有至尊法师通过阿戈摩托之眼才能看到了，杜姆打算去找一次斯特兰奇。

但是此刻他需要托尼关掉那个该死的噪音，托尼甚至没有起身他随意地靠在杜姆怀里接通了电话，里面传来一个男人的声音，听起来和托尼的年龄差不了多少，男人称呼托尼为唐，托尼则亲昵地叫着男人艾尔伯特，男人很喜欢在电话那头笑了起来然后约定了明天的午餐。杜姆一瞬间感觉刚才好不容易积累的满足像扎了洞的气球一样，嫉妒像毒蛇一般死死地咬在胸口，但是这时他也从刚才的情爱里清醒了许多。

托尼确实爱他，但是托尼不可控制，他不是个藏在深闺中的娴静淑女，而是不只有他才知道的人间绝色。想踏足进托尼的世界，他就得投入更多，男孩们喜欢挑战而成年人痴迷博弈，杜姆喜欢胜利而托尼是他不可割让的选择。年轻的毁灭博士露出了托尼第一次见到他的眼神，看上去痴迷坚定又危险，托尼一瞬间感到了沧桑与久别的悸动，他记得这种感觉。

太久了，真的太久了，但是它还是回来了。

 

TBC


	3. Normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *涉及一点同人发展的剧情私设，总体上不会打破电影宇宙的大方向发展

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我其实真的真的真的真的真的真的很想下手写吵架的——

第九章

 

“看来我的爱人已经有了一个家族。”

杜姆从背后抱着托尼的腰，声线低沉但听起来仿佛调侃，本来专心看试验进度报告的托尼被话语吹得有些耳朵痒痒，抬起头轻轻在爱人唇边吻了一下：“等我几分钟，我的陛下。”但是杜姆已经直接抬头开始修改他觉得需要改进的地方了，手部装甲开始放大托尼没反应过来等到杜姆调出托尼的无限手套承载草图时，托尼瞬间反应过来了，年长的男人整个人仿佛都点亮了起来：“第二方案！维克多，我爱你！星期五，帮我联系星云，我们即将要迎接一个大工程了。”但是浮空电子屏幕上的电话被无情掐断了，杜姆握住了想去按重拨的托尼的手，他毫不动摇地凝视着抬头故作委屈脸来讨好他的托尼，语气坚定又带着笑意：“不。”

托尼瞬间有些懊恼，他低下头留给杜姆一个生气的后脑勺：“你不能这样对我，维克多，点了火以后又强行熄灭太伤人了。”杜姆将握住的手拉回唇边吻了一下手背来安抚不快的托尼，托尼并不是一个愿意轻易发火的人，所以在事情逐渐失控前要迅速控制住这可爱的猫咪逐渐炸毛的情绪：“不用很久的，而且作为补偿，后期工作我会参与进来保证你的进度的。”托尼轻轻哼了一声，感觉像是不屑又感觉是嗔怪，杜姆很轻松地就拉住人走回了起居室，原本冷清到沦为装饰的壁炉已经燃烧了起来。托尼直接整个人陷入了沙发里，杜姆有些好笑地走过去和他靠在了一起，俩个人就这么毫无形象地倚靠在一起，柔和的黄色光线使得一切看起来都不再清晰而多了几份暖意，托尼凑过去看清杜姆的脸时落了个空扑在了杜姆的胸口上。

“别看。”

托尼靠得太近能听到刚才的动作引起了多大的反响，那剧烈的心跳震得他心都软了下来。他伸手抱住了杜姆的腰，感受着他的国王逐渐放松下来开始抚摸他的背部。托尼的声音无需太高，两个人相互依偎是最适合说悄悄话的姿势。

“维克多，你肯定不会读心才会这样做。要不是这张脸我发誓当年绝对不会稀里糊涂地做那些事的——”  
“哦？”  
“哦，看在科学的名义上好吗？维克多，你非要我亲口说出来我迷恋你而做的那些蠢事吗？”  
“不仅非常必要，而且出于魔法的名义上，我甚至想加个鉴真咒语再收藏起来。”  
“再加上你所能做到最严密的封印。”  
“当然，哪怕是你，也不可能背着我破解成功。”  
“我讨厌你。”  
“你爱我，托尼。”  
“混蛋，不仅长得好看舌头灵活还这么狡猾，我几乎都要相信这个世界上是不是真的有神明派你来惩罚我了。”  
“事实上，我不否认你的说法只不过比起被指派我更愿意纠正为亲临，我们都是信仰绝对精神自由的人，怎么可能会沉溺于乏味的洗脑言论操纵之中？比起虚无，我们更愿意献身于自己的旨意。”  
“别把我绕进去，维克多，你只是在给我灌输你是神明的理论。”  
“要不然你为什么这么爱我？”  
“当年你对我的死缠烂打和我的神志不清混合在一起的青春期意外。”  
“然后持续了一辈子，托尼，它正常的称呼一般是真爱。”  
“因为你那张英俊不凡到左脸上浅浅的疤痕都能刺激得人神志不清的脸？还是你那游刃有余沾染蜜糖的唇枪舌剑？亦或者是你那步步为营又剑走偏锋的狡诈与智慧？这哪一种听起来都和真爱半点关系都没有。”  
“我很受用，托尼。”  
“所以，维克多，我想看看你的脸，我想你亲自感受到毫无魔法影响下纯粹的感情，我没有百分百喜欢你，但是全部都和你有关。”  
“托尼，我们下次做的时候你一定得再说一次。”  
“接受建议，我会考虑的，但是现在我只想好好看看我的朋友，我的国王，我的爱人。”

托尼支撑起身体开始仔细凝视杜姆的脸，他的视线开始停留在杜姆的额发，眉目，鼻梁和嘴唇，带着纯粹的赞赏与喜欢。杜姆看着双轻易就能勾起欲望的眼睛此刻格外虔诚与单纯，从最初抱着玩乐的心态留下再到如今开始在意和关心，那些被踩碎在脚底的消极与质疑终于开始找到了裂缝进行可笑的尝试就被彻底碾碎。托尼是如此地珍视他，即使连左脸那道疤痕在他眼里也似乎只不过是光线的细微折射，他只不过一次无意识地慌乱就被对方完全重视起来。杜姆现在突然反而庆幸自己是在得到结果而前来，虽然明白自己深爱的恋人迟早会化作片片骨灰随水而逝，但是能抹去爱情中的不安与犹豫的美好也是无与伦比，爱总是伴随着脆弱，事实的天平总是残忍地保持着平衡。

杜姆此刻什么都不想思考，在他残酷又冰冷的心墙之外，有一位勇敢又忠诚的恋人唱着情歌。他不为利益，不为欲望，更遑论对错，他没有生硬地敲出一个孔洞，而是带着绵长又坚定的心去吸引冷漠的他，爱上托尼他什么都不会失去甚至多了一个世界。这不是一个君王向一位入侵者的请和，而是一场甜蜜的联姻。这不是寂寞，即使再刻意的疏远俩个人依旧是彼此生活环境里众人心之所趋；也不是赠与，托尼和杜姆都不是善良到会将爱去交换给无法认可的人；至于贪婪，它反而是最纯洁的那一部分他们彼此之间确实能帮助到彼此，但是绝对不到需要依赖。寄生永远是残忍的，而共生是没有平等的，所以托尼刚才会开口说不会百分百的喜欢，在感情的纠缠中双方在不断得到也会不断失去，但是这一切都只会和他有关。托尼为这份爱奉献的勇敢与忠诚足够他值得杜姆全部的温柔，但是他甚少提及这些，不仅因为这是他自身的选择更是因为他对自己爱情的足够坚定。杜姆不仅有接受与否的自由更多的是回应的权力，他不是有求必应的神话精灵，双方都是出于对自己和对方的了解与肯定之下做的决定。

谁能抗拒这样一份爱情呢？它带着结果与甜蜜而来，沉重地足够让人愿意割舍出一部分灵魂，又能赐予任何参与者极致的思想高潮。杜姆看着托尼落下来的亲吻闭上了眼睛，至于那个是不是叫艾尔伯特的男人他乐意再往后推推，没有胜利者对于毫无翻盘可能的对手产兴趣。

TBC


	4. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *虽然是配角，但是有姓名的男人都不是善茬，顺带友情再提醒，本文主线是从结局往开始讲述

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同人交通委提醒您：  
> 一、这样是追不到人，切勿模仿且有生命危险；  
> 二、身边出现这样的人，请及时远离避免生命危险；  
> 三、但是看到这样的剧情，你们差不多懂我想做什么了

第十章

 

艾尔伯特比杜姆想象得要来的早，因为昨天晚上答应了托尼要保证他的完成进度所以两个人工作到了凌晨三点。托尼毫无顾忌地叼着牙刷就去开门了，杜姆倒是收拾妥当了正在厨房打算给熬夜工作后的爱人和自己弄点好吃的，不用魔法，纯技术。他给这位预约而来的客人准备了一杯叶绿素，因为涉及的植物众多可能有点毒性，托尼实在太困了他打开门的时候眼睛还没完全睁开，艾尔伯特带了瓶威士忌作为礼物。正当他准备说点什么的时候，托尼毫不迟疑地就用拥抱打断了他然后就让他自己转转继续去洗漱了，艾尔伯特不知道这到底是无心还是有意，但是无论如何，这都是最后一次了。

他已经都不清楚自己到底对着托尼抱着怎样的感情了，是爱情还是崇敬之间的界限已经很模糊了。他沉默着走进去，装着神盾局最新的指挥官与总局职权交接文件的公文袋被他放在了沙发上，要是换成第一次见托尼的自己这种机密文件艾尔伯特绝对不会让它离开自己的视线范围，但现在他不那么在乎了。托尼已经决定卸任神盾局总局职务回归复仇者联盟了，三年前他在地球亲身经历那场惨绝人寰的灾难，同事们的身体逐渐破碎化灰连痕迹也不曾留下，周围全是害怕的哭泣与惊恐的尖叫，他为了稳住神盾局迅速整将原局长尼克·弗瑞麾下的管理层打破建立了新的神盾局高层，这只临时部队里唯一空缺的职位就是留给托尼的神盾局总局。末日来临社会秩序和经济市场都面临崩盘，但是艾尔伯特坚信托尼会回来的。终于，在一个深夜接到结束他噩梦的电话：

“艾尔伯特，你还活着吗？”

托尼活着，托尼回来了！艾尔伯特整个人直接失声痛哭了出来，声音哽咽且破碎，托尼完全听不清他在说些什么。为了避免这个情绪失控的男人不至于心肌梗塞而死，托尼破例第一次深夜开车去见他，艾尔伯特一边抽泣着一边打开电脑和托尼讲述与解释。这场景主角换成两个年纪相仿的四十多岁中年男人时画面显得有些有趣且悲凉，甚至好几次艾尔伯特哭得太用力背过气呛着了自己。托尼没有评论艾尔伯特以八级特工身份引导的篡权行为，他只是接过了艾尔伯特交给他的那个总局臂章后调侃自己想把它涂成金红色。那个晚上其实是枯燥且无聊的各种问题论述，从国际政治到区域公共设施是否修缮的问题，托尼甚至最后困得不得不换掉咖啡用酒精刺激了一下大脑。但是艾尔伯特却觉得它是甜蜜的，仿佛数十年的忠诚与隐秘终于开花结果，春天过去又再回来。

然后再一次迎接离别，艾尔伯特想着自己当年也许是被托尼灼伤了眼睛，才能如此义无反顾地追随以及等待。托尼的眼睛往往太过锐利，对视时仿佛整个灵魂都换成了玻璃外壳。这位追随着托尼进入SI再转职进入神盾的男人对于自己的上司了解不少，他知道托尼多年单身并非心无所属只是相隔甚远，无数人前赴后继地折服于他的财富、他的容貌、他的头脑和他的权力所组成的烈阳之下，却大半部分都带着恨意与不甘悻悻而归。艾尔伯特能坚持到今天绝不只是靠着热血与荷尔蒙，这其中已经蕴含了太多复杂的原因。托尼并非完美，他们之间也无数次发生争执甚至是拳脚相向，但是艾尔伯特不会轻易让他的唐失望，托尼已经远胜于朋友、上司和导师的角色。

他让艾尔伯特更强大，更优秀也更孤独，这也是为什么两人之间的昵称是唐和艾尔伯特，托尼是他心里唯一的教父。 至于为什么不用卢卡*这个代号时，艾尔伯特一脸虔诚地回答杜姆：

“杜姆先生，您认真的吗？他死在了自己的唐之前，太不吉利了。”  
“我建议您干脆取名为康妮*，不仅呼应人物结局还更还原你的自身性格。”

（这里涉及小说《教父》剧情隐喻，卢卡·布拉奇和艾尔伯特·奈利分别是主角柯里昂家族两代首领最重要的刀刃。关于刀刃，老柯里昂有个非常浪漫的驯服方法，如果你想控制一位亡命之徒，那就让他绝对不想死在你手里。

康妮·柯里昂是老柯里昂的女儿，以及小柯里昂的姐姐，其任性嫁给一位父亲不认可的男人为妻，婚姻生活并不幸福，她的丈夫出卖了她的哥哥导致丧命，她一直尽力讨好父亲使得老柯里昂无法下手，最后小柯里昂在收尾时动手她知道丈夫死讯后失控谩骂后又不得不臣服现实依附家族生活。）

艾尔伯特眼神瞬间冷下来很多，刚准备回敬时托尼眼疾手快地打断了他：“维克多，亲爱的，发挥一下你的男友力来替我解决这酒瓶塞。”杜姆心领神会站起身跟随托尼进了厨房，看着二人之间的亲密美好，艾尔伯特心里同时泛起了甜蜜与苦涩。如果非要从文字上理解，就像糖果味的香烟，无法开口的真相和白昼时分的星空。也许亲自前来这儿吃午饭并不是个什么好主意，但是有幸见到输给怎样的人也未必是坏事。从厨房出来以后，杜姆明显温和了很多而托尼却脸颊微微泛红，艾尔伯特非常配合地装作无事发生后三人就餐桌上的食物简单交流几句后就草草结束了，得益于一个小的传送魔法，托尼在餐桌上就签完了全部的文件。

艾尔伯特盯着托尼签字的双手出神，它并不纤细也不粗大，要不是因为指腹、掌心和虎口上的厚茧应该也是双弹钢琴的手吧？但幸好它没有落在那黑白的键盘上，不然这个世界估计会更加紊乱。杜姆的视力非常好，他能看得出眼前这个男人对托尼疯狂与偏执的迷恋，就像任何发情期的雄兽在相隔甚远通过陌生的气味就能感知到彼此存在而开始易怒暴躁。他不喜欢托尼和这个人相处，但是托尼的疏远与克制又令他心安。在最后离开的时候，艾尔伯特还是决定要做点什么，跟随托尼这么多年如果一句话就能被噎住他早就连四级特工的门槛都进不了。

“虽然这接近不可能，但是杜姆先生为了以防我们再次相遇，我得遗憾地告诉你，艾尔伯特并不是我的真名，到时候我们会好好认识的。”

不过最好还是压根不要有这机会，鬓角已经开始斑白的男人终于有机会转身面向他的光、他的春梦和他的教父低下了头，他托起了那只毫无饰物的左手吻了无名指的第三指节处。


	5. Game Clearance Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到第一部分的尾声了

第十一章

 

托尼其实非常明白艾尔伯特对他的感情，但是能不能接受是另一回事。他本性并不是个浪漫主义的男人，再加上阿斯嘉德的那对兄弟影响下，托尼因而对待艾尔伯特的这种长年累月戏剧风格浓厚的示爱总能感到一种发自心底的别扭与羞耻。但这应该是最后一次了，他伸手拥抱了艾尔伯特然后给出了他最后的忠告：“好好活下去，以及我亲爱的追星少女，离这个对我做任何事都有资格的男人远一点。”

艾尔伯特最后的表情让杜姆心情大好，在送走对方离开后他就忍不住笑了起来。托尼白了他一眼自顾自地准备去收拾一下餐桌时被杜姆拦住了。

“我觉得拉托维尼亚的王妃不需要处理这种事情，他有更重要的事需要考虑。”  
“维克多，放过我吧，一天看一场爱情戏剧已经是我的极限了。”  
“我记得刚才有人提了做任何事都有资格。”  
“所以你就打算浪费在这件事上？”  
“托尼，你紧张了。”  
“操——不许用读心术！这是作弊！”  
“亲爱的，这根本不需要魔法。但是如果你不肯的话，它也是个备份选项，别让实话被迫说出来，珍惜你还能组织的机会，托尼，你在焦虑什么？”  
“我是真的有时候特别反感你的控制欲。”  
“第一个谎言。”  
“你是不是已经用了魔法了？混蛋，当初答应了不对我用魔法的。”  
“虽然我没期待能进展到哪一步，但是托尼，你让我看到了胜利的曙光。别把魔法想的那么强大，纵然如我，也是需要一点手势和声音的，而刚才我可什么都没做。”  
“维克多，我不喜欢把自己的脆弱坦白出来。”

杜姆环住了托尼的腰，恋人依顺地靠在他的肩膀上，发出了不知道是无奈还是满足地叹息声。托尼很想念它，他这辈子和杜姆聚少离多虽然不会压垮钢铁侠的精神，但是造成了他极度的安全感缺失。他的手开始试探性地抚摸着杜姆的背部，仿佛刚出生的小鹿跌跌撞撞地开始站立，它小心翼翼地触碰着再到四处探究最后终于攥紧了衣物泄露了真实情绪，托尼能感觉自己濒临哭泣的边缘，但是他不会允许自己流泪。那是一种奢侈品和保险，只有在最后万不得已理智无法维护精神世界面临全面崩塌的时刻才能用上，他这辈子面临的困难太多非要拎出来做排名的话，第一名并列一定多得吓人。但现在他不是在面临团队解散、经济崩盘也不是政府威压，只是他霸道优雅的恋人想多了解他一些。托尼此刻却感觉到了一种难以言喻的担心，他知道杜姆是爱他的，不然他不会为了自己做那些，但是他并不完美，而且有足够多得回忆能证明他的观点。

他开始有了那么一丝动摇和胆怯，杜姆是个完美主义者他何尝不是一样，如果坦白过程中任何对方一闪而过的尴尬或者反感都能激起那些负面情绪的浪潮。他已经经历了太多等待、悲伤和分散，此刻欺骗对方做个虚幻的梦为什么不行呢？他的恋人就是一只候鸟迟早会离开的，那么在他停留的短暂时间里回避那些不完美的地方有何不可呢？自己辛苦喜欢了那么多年为什么不能在最后留一个漂亮的收尾呢？托尼深呼吸一口气亲吻上杜姆的胸口，隔着衣料传来的温热与跳动令他意乱情迷，他希望自己在杜姆心里是完美的，但他也渴望自己在杜姆心里的完整而又真实的。

他想得到他的国王真实又完整的肯定，想感受到自己被珍惜和渴望得同时毫无顾虑。谎言终将不会长久，而也更让他长久以来的忠诚显得像个笑话。托尼这辈子弄砸了很多事，而这绝对不会是最后一件，更不会是最糟糕的一件。他渴望着完整的杜姆，那相对他也必须将完整的自己交给对方。只不过他的缺陷可比杜姆脸颊上那道浅浅的疤痕要严重很多，他的孤独、他的伪装、他的脆弱、他的自大和他的冲动，这些都是曾经差点咬断他喉咙的巨兽如今虽然被捆住于黑暗里，但是托尼闭上眼睛就能听见它们的嘶吼以及随时都能挣脱感觉的锁链响动。他们曾经的冲突过往在脑海里一闪而过仿佛突然爆炸的燃烧弹，刺激得托尼忍不住想逃离，但是杜姆抱得他很紧而且他也根本舍不得用力挣脱。

杜姆的手覆盖上了托尼的后颈，轻柔得仿佛亲吻。他们的距离太近，他能感受到托尼此刻剧烈的心跳与细微的身体反应，就像被锁定的猎物与猎人视线相对的瞬间。这不是他想要的，他忠诚又善良的超级英雄总是对他拘束又热烈的态度让他感觉并不真实，这是一种得体又冰冷的羞辱，托尼在怀疑他对爱的执着与真诚，在缩小他与普通人评价之间的差距，甚至是明目张胆的否定。这不是用亲吻和性就能解决的问题，杜姆要的不只是托尼的身体和心，他还要灵魂。哪怕那是一团污浊的烈火，杜姆也冒着被灼伤的危险去握紧它。他现在必须等待托尼自己主动走出来，可能是下一分钟，下一次相见也可能是无期。不过，他相信自己的耐心与热情会更长久，托尼押上这一生给他，杜姆相信自己不会输给他。他现在很想亲吻托尼的额头，他的眼睛和他的嘴唇，但是现在不是能动手的时刻。

就像准备破茧成蝶的毛虫，最好的做法就是等待，才有那么一丝可能去见到色彩绚烂的成虫。

“我爱你。”

托尼的声音听起来是从未有过的疲惫，但是在杜姆的耳中却几乎成为天籁。他的勇士终于舍弃一切走向了他，松开双臂敞开胸怀。没有人讨厌胜利，尤其是感情方面，杜姆满足地将托尼抱得更紧，仿佛这样就能给托尼加上他的标识。托尼压抑住内心的冲动，深呼吸了几口气才继续说下去：

“你曾经提过终有一天会完全空白记忆出现在我面前，我为此等待了多年但是如今真的发生了我才知道我高估了自己，我用经验和习惯轻易地撩拨和引诱你，但是我也为此迷茫。如果没有过去，我能否一样地吸引你，不过机会错过了就是错过了，我渴望着你的回应和爱意实在太过强烈了，但是我也搞砸了最后我们能逃离这无尽情感循环的机会。如果我克制住让你没有爱上我，也许我们之间的情感诅咒就此解开了——

你不再爱我，你不会再穿越时间来遇见我，而是拥有一段更加顺利和长久的感情。

维克多，我输了。” 

就像当年确定爱他这件事一样，托尼想抬头看看杜姆的神情是失望还是厌恶，平静还是冷漠，亦或者宽容与微笑。但是他也不想去看，因为那段话已经耗费了他所有的力气，他没有勇气和决心去打破他俩之间那折磨彼此的感情诅咒，即使那样看上去对托尼自身的受益会更大一些。在杜姆不在的那么多年里，他的思念和爱恋已经牢牢嵌入了心脏。杜姆出现在他面前时，他根本没法忍住就拥抱住了他，哪怕托尼知道眼前的恋人其实压根来说没有一点与他有过往的地方，他忍不住想让一无所知的杜姆再爱上他，虽然痛苦但是他并不渴望被拯救。

只是这痛苦并非单向，他很抱歉。

杜姆低头亲吻了愧疚又固执的恋人，他内心毫无所谓的失败感更不存在失落。这明明是证明他们的爱情胜过了现实的最好证据，虽然他才爱了这个男人很短的时间，但他已经完全陷入了其中。如果因为所谓的更平淡和麻木而放弃这样深刻的爱恋，杜姆发誓一定会对托尼使用魔法看他是不是中邪了。虽然一切事情的起因尚未可知，但是杜姆已经下定了决心。

“我一定会让你回到我身边。”


	6. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *终于写完第一部分了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 犹豫了很久还是放弃了傻白甜路线，不喜欢的人可以不用追了，我还是想写自己理想中杜铁爱情。

第十二章

 

维克多·冯·杜姆从来不觉得自己是个纵欲的人，即使托尼非常不客气地指出来他们在三天内已经做了两次甚至即将发生第三次时，年轻的末日博士依旧丝毫不慌地边修理胡须边进行反驳：“面对恋人的引诱，男人是没有拒绝的可能的，至于频繁与否完全都是对方导致的结果而已。”

托尼感觉自己的太阳穴轻微跳动了一下，微微偏头看向正在护理面部的杜姆嘴唇张合了几次最终还是开口了：“请告诉我拉托维尼亚的法律不是你一个人完成的，否则我会认真考虑要不要去那里掀起一场革命。”

杜姆笑出了声这有点激怒托尼，在面对恋人逐渐炸毛的情绪他实在纠结，毕竟认真又善辩的托尼是任何一个在科学上有所建树的少年都会有过的憧憬，而浪漫又纵情的托尼也是任何一个在生理上没有缺陷的人类都无法拒绝的存在。这思考的过程中有些长了，托尼觉得泡得已经差不多了就直接起身拿了条浴巾裹住了下半身，水珠从他的脖颈处往下不断滚落，流过胸膛和腹肌然后化作了纯白色中的细微水渍。杜姆此刻真想把手伸进那简单围住的浴巾下检查下那两条肌肉分明的大腿是否也同样湿润，也许等不及到卧室就在这儿先做一次更现实得多，托尼似乎完全没有意识到他有多诱人一般地就径直向杜姆走来。他的手指其实并不粗糙甚至有专门的护理师来为钢铁侠进行双手保养，但是碍于托尼长期操作机械的时间过长所以依旧还是保留了不少薄茧，在接触到杜姆的脸上时有些轻微的不适仿佛纸张擦过一般，杜姆享受着托尼对他全心全意地凝视。他爱死了这个，并且永远不可能戒断，所以一向完美主义到细枝末节的末日博士才会留下那么一点没抹匀的护理霜在脸颊处，因为他知道托尼绝不会错过这个，而且也足够让托尼不痛不痒地调侃那么一下找回刚才笑声引起的心理不平衡。

托尼温和地将那点白色膏状物在爱人的脸上推开后，仔细端详确认没有问题后才满意开口：“完美，维克多，你这张脸简直足以色诱任何你想要得到的人，我有时真恨不得能像动物标记配偶那样在你身上留下我的专属印记。”

杜姆低头简单在托尼嘴唇上落下一吻，手指却已经开始在托尼的腰腹处进行蹂躏，温热的肌肤下蕴含着的力量与触感令他心醉：“除了你没有人会再看到它，伟大的钢铁侠又一次拯救了世界，而现在是时候让我的王后捧上那颗苹果了。”

托尼能感觉到自己已经半勃了起来，他迷恋杜姆对他完全不正常的强势与掌控欲，这让他热血沸腾。诚然和女性在一起时也能感受到欢愉，但是出于对异性的尊重与爱惜无法完全投入疯狂，托尼可以毫不犹豫地在杜姆的肩膀上咬下他高潮的证据，杜姆也可以完全投入地按住托尼的后颈，俩个人享受着的是对方原本就不相上下的魅力与力量。任何性爱中的犹豫都可以抛下，无需考虑对方的脆弱与心理，更别提两个自恋的完美主义者对自己的过度爱护下肉体呈现出来的极致美感。托尼解开了他的浴巾丢在了一边，完全赤裸着站在了杜姆面前，杜姆感觉自己脑子里那控制开关彻底被关上了，他借着身高优势把托尼控制在自己怀里开始尽情撕咬那些藏在唇舌后的爱意。托尼自喉咙里发出了压抑的呻吟来缓解此刻的情欲之火的热度，不然它可能得把他烧得失去五感。杜姆没有错过这个，他能感觉到托尼与他腰胯相贴之处的灼热以及那围在自己腰间的白色浴巾有多碍事，他松开手想扯开它却没料到托尼太依赖着他手臂的支撑。

幸好除了虚惊什么都没有发生。

托尼看上去并不在意，但是杜姆却坚持先回卧室。在柔软的羽绒被和枕头之间，托尼赤身裸体地躺在其中，一瞬间让杜姆想到自己曾经珍藏的那些有幸没被强行加衣的宗教古画，宛如神在云朵中醒来带着纯洁的茫然与无瑕的引诱。他此刻瞬间领悟到了西班牙人对流泪圣母的狂热情绪，没有人不乐意看见自己心爱的人为自己流下情动的泪水，这份隐藏在虔诚里的亵渎是否是教徒们乃至人类本性中不可抹去的阴影？托尼向他伸出了手臂将他一起拖入了天堂，杜姆亲吻着爱人的肌肤同时感到自己的生理需求已经急不可待，彼此无法克制住流出的前液倒是很好解决了去抽身拿润滑剂的痛苦。托尼在手指进入第一根时忍不住皱眉了，杜姆低头吻了他的眼睛。

“托尼，叫出来，我什么都不想错过。”

哪怕是咒骂、埋怨甚至是破音，杜姆也会毫不犹豫地将它收纳进自己的回忆里，他是如此贪婪到甚至想让对方整个灵魂与心灵都留下属于他的影子。而在一切的情绪爆发到最高处时，那从眼角滑下的生理性液体就会酿出无比的甘甜，它会用无声的语言告诉杜姆，托尼是属于他的。这团危险的金红色烈焰终将被奇幻的幽绿魔力所控制，他想让托尼始终保持着理智能不断吐露出各种言辞又渴望将他顶到神魂颠倒。这种复杂与纠结的感觉如同精神毒品刺激之下，杜姆感觉自己已经恍惚间领悟了某种神意。他的朋友、他的爱人亦是他的软肋躺在他的身下，缱绻柔情与叛逆危险都集中在了那开始泛起水光的双眼里，杜姆能看到爱、恨以及疯狂经历了时间的淬炼后变成怎样的诱惑。

“我后悔我刚才居然会向你道歉自己的选择。”

杜姆笑了，不全是因为扩张的进展逐渐顺利了起来更是因为这句咬牙切齿的话语背后所能蕴含的一切意义。他和托尼一样天生迷恋危险与巅峰，因为惧怕所谓的孤独和伤害而选择淡如清水的生命，杜姆绝对会毫不犹豫地将托尼的灵魂从地狱带回来囚禁在自己身边。他不可能忘记这种深入骨髓的畅快感，更不会容许自己失去它。虽然未来还未来临，但是杜姆已经足够安心自己的渴望与所有感。托尼略微抬头红着眼眶半带愤怒半带喜悦地亲吻着他的脸颊与脖颈，杜姆感觉自己耐心实在有限但是托尼确实值得。年长的恋人有些难耐地扭动了身躯，手指也深深扣住了爱人的肩膀，杜姆知道托尼和自己一样被欲望焦灼着。但是第一次的不愉快实在令他耿耿于怀，也许以后他们会玩更狠但是这次他只想给予托尼坦诚后的奖励。

托尼的嘴角流露出的呻吟声以及忍不住伸向自己的阴茎的手都足够考验杜姆的控制力，他觉得也许可以了但是还未进入多少托尼的喉咙就发出了一丝尖叫后开始倒吸气，杜姆双手牢牢按住托尼的腰慢慢挺入。这实在不容易，因为托尼的身体反应确实剧烈，他确实经验丰富但没有多少被侵入的感觉，所以他明白如何让杜姆感到诱惑却对于自己也陷入其中尤为新手。杜姆用亲吻安抚这头不安的雄兽来感受全新的世界，但是他实在无法克制住下半身的冲击，大腿根部与臀部的撞击声几乎把那交合处液体的润滑温热感都要冲抵过去，托尼忍不住闭上了双眼仰头发出了一声被气息破碎的呻吟，仿佛想逃离出这床笫之间但是他的双腿又盘得那样紧仿佛要冲破肌肤隔离生长在一起。他曾经无数次在梦里幻想过但是真实体验却是无可伦比的，他沉迷于杜姆对他的疯狂与爱意这是相同面容以及肉体永远无法企及的高度，作为这个世界最瞩目的天才富豪他甚至见过不少与杜姆相似的人但无一能让他感受到欲望或者鲜活，他们脱下衣服后也只能靠点拙劣的技巧取悦他。最后，失望的总裁会选择来一场后入与礼物给这群替代品回应。他对他自己的迷恋只不过比对世界稍微少那么点而已，将身体的控制权交付给其他人实在是太过羞辱。

除了杜姆，只有他，也只能有他。

他真想让杜姆此刻终结他的生命让精神停留在这高潮的顶点上，但是他的理智却用希望和好奇诱惑他放弃了这个想法。活着才能领略到更多的惊喜，托尼这辈子没有再遇到第二个精神与灵魂都能同步合拍的人。杜姆几乎是无情的他，他虽然无法做到对方的程度但却从来不会费解对方的一切。他们的本质都是与这个世界共存，但不同的是，托尼可以为了世界牺牲自己，杜姆却能做到为了保护这个世界去毁灭这个世界。他们之间唯一没有成为仇敌的原因恐怕就是这该死的命运交错，既令他们痛苦又在保护他们和谐。托尼忍不住笑了起来，掺杂在呻吟里显得越发动人。

“我真***爱你。”

杜姆几乎要被托尼紧致的肠道给绞住了脑子，一波又一波的快感冲击之下他几乎恨不得能钉死在这柔软有力的肉体之上。他实在无法想象自己要积累多大的耐力才能离开托尼回到自己的时间线上，但是他必须做到因为他无法知道仓促改变时间线会造成什么样的结果。但是不管怎么样，杜姆不会允许托尼就这么消失于他的生命，他恨不得能将托尼永远困在自己身边保护他却又深知对方刻进灵魂的自由天性。爱让人无可奈何，杜姆唯一能做的只有将此刻的爱意与复杂更深入地灌进这具装着让他疯狂的灵魂的肉体里，托尼的手指勾上了他的脖颈继续中断的亲吻。

他是如此地爱他，即使再深刻的身体接触都不够宣泄出来。无需所谓的法律文件以及首饰寄托，那个魔法哨子甚至都吹不响，托尼保留它也仅仅是因为杜姆说过这是联系他们彼此重要的信物。接过这玩意的时候，托尼曾经调侃它没有变成戒指的模样实在可惜，杜姆毫不客气地就戳破了他的伪装，最终他们在一个绵长的吻里和好。托尼松开了对杜姆嘴唇的占有靠近了他的耳边，低沉的喘息和温热的气息实在富有冲击力，杜姆瞬间感觉自己居然能更硬了许多，托尼应该也感觉到了于是发出一声压抑的呻吟才开口。

“维克多，这辈子都不要和我提婚姻，否则我会毫不犹豫地让你滚下来。我们之间容不下这个世界和他人，如果连过去和未来都不能让你死心，那就在此刻与我永别。我们注定永远在追逐对方，渴望对方，再占有对方，永远在这纯粹的浪漫与疯狂里无限堕落直到我们的精神都消散的那一刻。”

杜姆感觉整个人都会去在托尼身上，伴随着这赤裸的告白微凉的精液也全数注入进爱人的身体里。那一刻仿佛托尼与他不是躺在床上而是互相拥抱着飞向天空后双双能源耗尽开始坠落，他的头脑被高潮余韵的快感和精神满足所淹没，低下头那一刻他所期待的景象已经一览无余。那双灵活的眼睛泛红着委屈地流出了眼泪，带着骄傲又委屈，深沉又直白，疯狂又纯粹的爱意看着他，如同虔诚的信徒仰视着唯一能赐予他救赎的神明。杜姆低头吻住了它，也是为自己的灵魂留下了烙印。

“我接受你的一切，因为它都是属于我的。”


	7. reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *含轻度铁奇异铁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于动笔的人最大的残忍就是写自己所爱的莫强求了吧

第十三章

 

已经不知道是第几个亲吻了，但是杜姆总觉得不够，托尼的唇舌仿佛拥有魔力吸引着人去多停留一会儿。托尼轻轻拍了拍杜姆的胸甲似乎要帮它拂去压根不存在的灰尘，最后他推了下它。所有的不舍都溶于沉默，而这不代表理智就永远掉线，杜姆的身旁已经开始萦绕起魔法的光点，是时候分开了。也许是为了重聚，但是也是永别。托尼看着他最爱的人像记忆里每一次分开那样再次离开了他的世界，复杂与压抑的情绪挤不出口齿只能蹂躏男人的眼角，在离开的那一刹那杜姆觉得自己看见了爱人的眼泪。但一切变化得太快，没多久他已经回到了他穿越时间后的那一分钟，此刻钢铁侠在传颂与怀念中不朽，而他也才刚刚告别了母亲回到拉托维尼亚不久，甚至在那之前他对于托尼·斯塔克还是毫无感觉甚至轻度厌烦的态度。

而现在他却已经深深动情于这个名字所代表的那个人。

现实比戏剧永远更加奇幻，杜姆不在乎那个。比起捉弄，拥有真爱的满足与不圆满的残缺反而比悲伤更先挤入他的脑海。他决定改变这个世界让托尼活下来，至于如何实现这个想法，显然至尊法师不能缺席。杜姆立刻动身前往纽约至尊会所，他确实是沉浸在那次穿越太久所以已经全然忘记了自己在这个时间线内的几个小时前还和对方吐槽过这个世界给斯塔克冠上了太多的荣誉。

因此斯特兰奇认真地思考着这位魔法新秀是否已经被黑暗维度或者什么别的病毒侵蚀了大脑，他反反复复地抚摸阿戈摩托之瞳才能克制住自己对杜姆的那些暴力的想法，在看了对方认真的表情有快十分钟之久之后他才打破了沉默：“我想你得先对托尼道歉。”

一瞬间什么叫追悔莫及和报应不爽已经足够让杜姆思考是否可以再穿越一次到几个小时前改变自己之前的口出狂言的事实，但是一个声音打消了他的想法，它虚弱但却又如此真实带着尖锐的语调但却依旧让杜姆感觉如同天籁：“维克多。”

此时纽约时间已经进入了午后，温暖的阳光从尚未修复完全的天窗口柔和地倾泻而下然后在与阴影相链接的地方开始溅出了模糊的水花，在那堆古书和画作的面前有个灵魂若隐若现地漂浮。托尼的面容比起刚才分别时还要显得消瘦了许多，他一身西装，胸前的反应堆闪着比身体其他部分都更亮一些的光芒。杜姆忍不住走得更近一些想看清楚自己的爱人，但是斯特兰奇按住了他的肩膀让他别再往前走：“保持距离，他的灵魂没重聚完全，维克多·冯·杜姆，如果你再敢乱来，我保证绝对不会再对你客气。”

托尼没有出声，依旧保持着漂浮的状态在原地不动仿佛他只是光学折射出来的一个幻影而已，甚至他的面容看起来都不悲不喜完全不给人有生命的气息。这看起来一点也不像他，杜姆甚至有点儿怀疑这是否真的是托尼的灵魂而只是一个投影雕像。托尼在分别前曾给杜姆了一点小提示，他们这一生就是饮鸩止渴的冒险之旅，杜姆对此感触完全无法和托尼相比但是他喜欢这个说法更好奇满意这概括。所以即使死亡也不该能让托尼·斯塔克平静，他应该在地狱或者天堂都掀起革命与叛逆，然后只有在陷入自己的怀中才能褪去那些疏离与尖锐，那些狂热与笑意，那些伪装与直白。但是托尼此刻却如此无动于衷地面对他，仿佛要向杜姆揭露出终结与离别的残酷与狰狞。爱让人疯狂，给人希望的同时也不动声色地将绝望缠绕进其中，时间越来越久杜姆的耐心也越来越崩溃，他一瞬间就想打破一切把托尼直接带回来，从过去，或者从地狱，他不在乎。

他更害怕的是现在的无能为力，理智与情感的双重思考后的无能为力。

托尼也许有点儿生气但是绝对不至于到如此冷漠的地步，他又再次来迟了一步？亦或者斯特兰奇和托尼说了什么？杜姆对于总是处在疑问以及迟到的处境中而生出了极端的愤怒，爱也许让人能够眩晕一时但是不能使得人永久昏迷，末日博士不是什么童话爱情里的主角，这个世界的至尊法师并非选拔所以斯特兰奇能否完全桎梏住他还得另说，同样更加黑暗的想法已经生长迅速到几乎敢影响思考的程度——

托尼终于可以完全属于他了。

灵魂状态的他虽然完全不及鲜活生命千万分之一的魅力，但哪怕只是一缕残影也足够令人惊艳甚至回味。不再有羁绊与责任牵引，不再受自由与生命的诱惑，不再被世俗与命运分离，托尼·斯塔克将永远陪伴在杜姆的身边直到双方都陷入死亡的国度之中，那时杜姆恐怕都不会过于哀伤。

斯特兰奇在杜姆身后看不见那双眼睛已经汇聚出了怎样的阴鸷与决绝，但是托尼是尽收眼底。他太了解这个男人的点点滴滴以至于即使他现在处于怒火之中也能准确捕捉到杜姆的气场与神态变化背后的飓风正在形成的气息，相比起来，那几句轻微的讽刺倒是不是特别急需了。他现在比任何时候都虚弱，斯特兰奇在葬礼上发现了他后将他带回了自己的居所“疗养”——托尼依旧觉得这说法有点儿讽刺——再经过了大概一两个月后，他才开始凝聚了点儿能发出简短的语言。所以为了满足托尼的吐槽欲，斯特兰奇随身都会带点纸笔让托尼随时能把想说的话迅速通过魔法羽毛笔能传递给他。

托尼对此的回复是一个中指。

因为这样完全不是对等的输出速度，甚至斯特兰奇三番五次拒绝了托尼要求他把自己导入数据变成人工智能的提议。托尼不理解斯特兰奇对他的执念，他甚至做好了打算看着杜姆什么时候会去他的纪念博物馆发现那个哨子再去找他，毕竟谁也不可能愿意错过传奇，也许这个世界依旧千疮百孔但是至少不再是曾经的荒废与绝望。复仇者联盟与神盾局依旧不是特别靠谱，法律与道德依旧在苦苦挣扎中，但是托尼觉得自己应该知足并且尽快接受死亡与离别的事实。他看见了他深爱的人们为他垂泪默哀，在葬礼上他依次亲吻了每个人的脸颊，当然他们看不到灵魂只能感觉到一阵微风掠过肌肤而已。斯特兰奇是最后一个，托尼对这个魔法师有点特别想法，因为好几次他都觉得斯特兰奇在看他但是又不像在看他。所以最后在犹豫了些许后，托尼决定给予这位患难与共已经升级成为心里的挚友一个平等的待遇。

斯特兰奇退了一步。

这回托尼是真的愣住了，他始终不懂这个男人，现在也一样。他既然亲眼目睹了托尼亲吻所有人为什么要回避这个亲吻，而且明明并不是个木讷严肃的男人为什么在自己自嘲会被他嘴炮碾压时眼睛流露出令他心头柔软的哀愁，以及托尼实在太想告诉他那个决定有多混蛋。但是托尼实在接触斯特兰奇的时间太少了，少到他有点儿可惜自己的生命那么快就结束了。这是个奇怪的问题，但是托尼现在更需要解决的事是眼前一触即发的危险，魔法的对决会有什么后果托尼不知道但是目前涉事双方他都不愿意坐看任何一方受伤。

“维克多，至尊法师的口才不如我，所以你得耐心点。”

TBC


	8. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *含轻度铁奇异铁，

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实有时候感觉自己笔下的神君真的很泥塑，但是我个人只能说不喜勿看了，因为我心里的杜铁就是疯狂与浪漫的极致融合甚至哪怕直白地敲碎他俩胸膛给你看你都想不到两个人下一步除了相爱会做什么。我也从未有借着写同人博取任何东西的想法，我不推自己甚至不会告诉我同好的朋友自己动笔，每个喜欢我都珍惜因为它们对我都是意料之外。

第十四章

 

托尼不喜欢夕阳，那时候他的人工智能助手还是贾维斯，卧室边隔着一道防弹玻璃墙就是海。每次那个点别墅没有开启睡眠模式时被刺眼的红光笼罩仿佛就在无声地燃烧，太阳似乎知道自己的时间不够多了恨不得把整个晚上的热情都全部迸发出来，带着轰轰烈烈的热度缓慢沉入海平线，然后天空逐渐开始变得幽蓝并浸染进夜灯照不到的任何一个角落直到变成浓重的黑暗。运气好会有皎洁的月光，但是托尼没有太多孤独的夜晚去思考那些，他这一生都太忙了。

然而等到他真的休息后却又开始怀念起曾经劳碌又惊险的生命了，是的，死后的世界有灵魂有神有奇幻的异世界，也有真相。人就是如此古怪，一生苦苦追寻却在得到那一刻绝望到仿佛再次死亡。如果可以，托尼希望自己不用留下那个哨子，希望可以劝斯特兰奇让杜姆别去博物馆，希望自己能忍住不现身。但是他全都没有那么做，杜姆的身影出现在至尊圣所时的那一刻他的灵魂都在颤抖，即使是对方口吐狂言的时候他居然都会忍不住感觉有点可爱。他习惯了每次分别后的重聚，仿佛某种痛苦后的奖励，那时过往的一切仿佛都可以放下又不值一提，这个混蛋实在该死的完美。聪明、帅气又有着和他一样的品味，说起来恐怕一部人类历史都未必能达到同等的厚度，托尼知道这其中可能有些许比较牵强仅仅是因为自己主观而强行联系上的。

但管它呢，他喜欢。

他漂浮在破损的长梯上看着斯特兰奇给他的爱人讲故事，从那无数个可能唯一胜利的结局到他即将面对成功率比胜利的结局还低的灵魂重塑。杜姆戴着面具，但是那双漂亮的眼睛里装载的哀愁与热烈简直胜过了任何的光源，无法窥探到那张雕塑般的脸上会是怎样的绝色让托尼有些沮丧但是他觉得更要紧是让斯特兰奇说重点。亦或者，他实在是太想与这唯一能分担也唯一愿意与之分担的人倾诉了，有时候太深的伤口足够让任何强壮的肉食者死亡。

一切看起来都随着他的那个响指而恢复了，但是只有他和斯特兰奇知道钢铁侠进入了一个怎样可怕的深渊，托尼当然不是单纯地想着消灭那群外星军队打响指的，他下定了决心给对方下了永恒的诅咒的同时不得不心甘情愿接受自己的觉悟。时间在流逝但是没有带走钢铁侠，原石是如此真实地还原了它使用者的愿望，托尼·斯塔克真的透支了他的一切，他的生命、他的记忆和他的可能。在无数个不同的世界里他都在不断经历挣扎与危险，或勇敢或癫狂，或悲伤或甜蜜，在那短暂的时间里无法统计对于那些平行宇宙们来说有多漫长。但是托尼知道自己有多痛苦甚至都产生了“自我”的愧疚与自我的怨恨，斯特兰奇告诉他这些的时候甚至没有抬头，只是轻轻地告诉托尼这仅仅是无穷中的一个小分支而已，还有很多宇宙斯塔克在经历别样的惊心动魄与甜蜜美好。

不仅经历不同，甚至长相性别物种都千差万别。

“那你更喜欢哪一个呢？”

斯特兰奇的时间宝石闪耀了一下绿色的魔法光芒，随后法师轻轻抹了把脸平静地看向满脸好奇的斯塔克只说了两句话：“我要睡觉了，晚安。”随后就丢下目瞪口呆的托尼径直回了自己的卧室，虽然有一个会魔法的恋人但是托尼和法师这群体实在交集太少。他无聊地漂浮在圣所穹顶上仰望整个天空，因为他太脆弱所以斯特兰奇不得不施展法术困住托尼，就像防止羽毛被风刮走一样。托尼感觉自己就像个顶着天花板的氢气球，王被这个说法逗笑了但是斯特兰奇却依旧面无表情。托尼感觉得到他在乎自己但是斯特兰奇名副其实地表现得太过异常，他实在猜不透这个男人而且也确实没法做更多。在一个极为偶然的夜晚，夜巡后的彼得穿着他留的那套蜘蛛战甲经过了圣所时停下了，托尼几乎恨不得把自己都贴在玻璃上去看得更清楚一些，他和他的小继承者隔着一道魔法的墙在彼此凝望。这场景几乎粉碎了托尼之前说的所有洒脱与斯特兰奇的宽容，因为他太强的执念差点就害得自己的灵魂被古怪的房子所吸收完全。

托尼调侃未来这房子会永远带有点他的气息时，至尊法师反而露出了一个浅浅的笑容。它出现得那么突然又短暂，一瞬间使得托尼有点儿怀疑他们之间是不是单纯的那个其实是他。但是托尼本身也不愿去深究，毕竟他许不下任何东西还是尽量不要招惹为好。杜姆已经听完了这诡异的命运学说，他目光投向了托尼那一刻两人有了不用言语就能达到的默契。

这都是些什么操蛋玩意？

当然杜姆的可能没有这么直白粗俗，但是托尼觉得意思差不多。当知道自己的世界原本和杜姆毫无交集甚至改变命运的起因可能不是他本身只是数不清的平行宇宙中其中那一个时，托尼觉得有点儿荒唐又迷茫。他应该打破和杜姆之前的羁绊然后让他变成另一个可能看起来更主流的世界的他自己吗？让他拥有着所谓的更加复杂又神秘的人生而终结这个世界对托尼·斯塔克折磨吗？杜姆确实在不少世界里都与他命运相交甚至羁绊加深，也有一些坠入了甜蜜的爱河。但是绝大多数的那个斯塔克都是黑发蓝眼长得令托尼有种心神不宁的程度的那个，而和他相似的斯塔克好像只有他会与末日博士产生了联系。

他们之间原本就是深刻的隔阂与不该，但是他怎么能算一个惩罚呢，托尼忍不住嫉妒那些平行宇宙的自我能和他们的爱人甜蜜厮守而自己却不得不面对将近永恒的分别甚至无法放弃。虽然命运本身只是为了加重托尼的痛苦，但是他们之间莫比乌斯环般的爱情是如此惊骇又美好，年龄差与初恋者身份的互相切换下，钢铁侠与末日博士不断地影响着彼此的生命。带着危险与温柔，俩个人拥有了对整个宇宙来说并不独一无二却无损其本质珍贵的爱情。至于那种说一定要怎么样才合理的想法都走开吧，爱从来就不是讲道理的，托尼吻杜姆的时候就知道他的幸运都集中去哪儿了。

不然怎么解释他能在流浪般的人生里能遇到这样一个聪明又偏执的人。


	9. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *含轻度铁奇异铁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这会是一个很长很长的故事，因为我决定再慢一点，这一章纯粹就是过渡。。。

第十五章

 

斯特兰奇的蓝色瞳孔里蕴含了多少魔力，托尼永远也不会知道，但是他知道它偏爱自己。哪怕是在斯特兰奇打坐的时候，他的灵魂都会不自觉地向托尼的方向靠近，王说这应该就是斯特兰奇对托尼的重视。托尼听了以后有些惊喜又得意，正准备去逗逗斯特兰奇的时候，却意外发现至尊法师面对钢铁侠的打趣毫无慌乱。

“托尼，这不正常吗？全世界只经历一次就爱你且尊敬你，作为见证最多的我为什么会例外？”

这太狡猾了，直白得吐露爱意却又含蓄地将所有自己的想法藏在阴影里，托尼非常不满地别过头不想理这个狡猾的法师。王一边整理古籍一边替托尼进行调解，斯特兰奇没有搭腔而是任由两人有来有往的对话，王说得不是特别快所以一切都非常和谐。在敦厚的亚洲男人开朗地笑着时，阳光以一种光学角度完全不可能存在的方式将王的身躯笼罩其中，托尼惊叹魔法的不可思议时斯特兰奇却忍不住笑了。托尼瞬间想到了什么：“所以这儿该改名为纽约·斯塔克·至尊圣所了，我这个无神论者的名字将会永远留在魔法圣地见证一代又一代的至尊法师？”

“毕竟，它开始有了你的气息。”斯特兰奇翻开古书查阅着什么，托尼漂浮过去用一种完全不会有重量的方式趴在男人的肩头，他不是特别懂这些繁琐的魔法文字，看上去它们仿佛是一个个来自外太空的外星文明遗留。斯特兰奇没有转头，但是他的眼睛外围视力并没有损耗，眼角余光能看到那个散发柔光的灵魂此刻与他不过一个吻的距离。托尼的眉头紧皱看着他手里的古书，仿佛那是什么世界级的学术难题，但是只要王愿意打破这个氛围去翻译的话不过是个初级魔法植物的萃取方法整理。此刻明明应该是正午时分但是破洞的穹顶却仿佛是成了一汪美好的光泉，烈阳经过后就不再焦灼而是化作温暖且明亮的光潮奔涌在圣所内部，王调侃说可以省下一大笔电费，而始作俑者却悠然自得地漂浮在圣所的长廊上看着楼梯的自我修复。原本的魔法风格开始沾染了齿轮的痕印，斯特兰奇的手指抚摸上那个花纹时最终还是忍不住垂下了眼睑吐出了一声叹息。

他还是走了，和他的爱人去了远方或者另一个家。

杜姆带走了他，没有单膝下跪也没有反复诘问，末日博士灵魂出窍地吻了他的爱人做到了至尊法师始终没有尝试的事情。托尼的眼睛那一瞬间便笑意无限，他是一个如此复杂却又纯粹的男人，明明身上最亮的地方都是蓝白色的光芒，却能感觉到它周身在散发金红色的光芒。维山蒂在上，斯特兰奇看见了太阳，他和托尼这辈子也算是并肩战斗生死互望过，男人嘴角的微笑、风趣的谈吐以及雷厉风行的性格都让人沉醉，而如今他才明白他所接触的不过是简单的外焰。托尼的美好实在还有太多，至尊法师有幸得知，却也是不幸。

杜姆在至尊圣所门口等待托尼身上繁复的禁锢魔法被逐渐解除，王遗憾地看着斯特兰奇操纵着阿戈摩托之眼松开牵绊住这位英雄的灵魂的层层束缚，橘色的魔法光芒不再冰凉繁复，也没有凝练成条般坚韧明快而是化作星星点点在圣所内浮动着仿佛是开在光海里的浪花。托尼感到自己逐渐变得自由甚至开始有了可能不真实的质感，他最后与斯特兰奇对视了一次，就像他们第一次见面时的疑惑，在察觉灭霸来袭的危险气流，在那个甜甜圈飞船上争执时的妥协，在泰坦星上化灰前的那句无奈，以及最后在终局之战时的无声告别。他们总是在凝望中重聚又告别对方，斯特兰奇知道托尼要说点什么了，也清晰地感受到这是真正的结局。

“在你看过的那么多次可能里，我们是不是在一起过？”

“一次也没有。”

斯特兰奇的手指开始忍不住颤抖，仿佛它不是悬空而是触摸到托尼的腰身。他没有真正从托尼的口腔里撕咬出他灵魂深处属于他的爱意，也没有紧紧拥抱住托尼让他在自己身上留下高潮的证据，甚至从未曾疯狂侵入托尼的世界进行征服与宣誓主权。那些青涩懵懂的初恋情书，那些纠缠复杂的虐恋情深，那些温馨浪漫的白首人生......它们应该是只属于这个世界斯特兰奇的秘密，至尊法师不知道自己什么时候会再像此刻般动心与无私但是此刻并不妨碍它在生命里的唯一性。托尼嘴角若有若无的笑意里藏了多少复杂斯特兰奇不得而知，但是他会永远记住这一刻。从不循规蹈矩与特立独行的思维的钢铁侠不是杀伐果断的将军也不是圆滑世故的商人，他对自己喜欢的那一部分世界从不掩饰，所以在此刻的最后的诀别留下的遗言也是如此的尖锐与动人。

“斯特兰奇，你撒谎了。”


	10. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19  
> *以下涉及拉托维尼亚的具体植物描写场景不要在漫画里和我抠细节，放过我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个包容我任性挥洒脑洞的读者，因为越来越长越来越杂，但还是不切实际地渴望有更多的支持

第十六章

 

辛西娅亲自迎接了他们，美丽的吉普赛女巫手捧着一束根茎花叶都是灿烂紫色的鲜花笑盈盈地伫立在国境线上，托尼和杜姆穿越过空间隧道就看见了她。这时候刚刚过了正午，温暖的阳光洒在了女人周围将万事万物都挑染了一个更高的亮度，长长的头发被风吹动起来就像长在她头上的云彩。托尼凑过去亲吻了她的手背与脸颊，虽然完全没有接触但是辛西娅说她感觉到了。杜姆代替托尼接过了那束紫鸭跖草，然后安静地拥抱了他的母亲。辛西娅的手在他背上轻轻拍打，仿佛在安抚，又仿佛在传递支持与祝福。托尼突然想起来他还没见到那些生前曾经遗憾没有好好对待与告别的人，他温柔知性的母亲与倔强别扭的父亲，还有为他牺牲的伊森，甚至连娜塔莎也没有出现过。死亡仿佛将他紧紧抱在怀里蒙蔽住什么都不让他看见，除了生还者居然没有人干扰他的平静，原来逝去是如此安静与孤独的一件事吗？托尼不清楚，他每条时间线都只经历过一次死亡，也许只是这次他比较幸运。

辛西娅当然看得见托尼，她的手指抬起到男人的灵魂脸颊那儿好像这样真的就能抚摸到她的另一位家人。通常情况下是没有父母会能理解自己活着的孩子去爱上一个已死之人，这其中的痛苦不言而喻，但是爱是无法权衡利弊的。这点她完全能体验到杜姆的感觉，作为同样与爱人阴阳两隔的不幸者，辛西娅明白这感情的沉重与坚韧。更何况，他的爱人值得她儿子做出这样的代价。

吉普赛女巫在杜姆十岁那年便离开了他在世界甚至宇宙中流浪，她任由自己的孩子摸索着长大成熟然后变强。仿佛她只不过是出现在他生命里的一个路标，丈夫的死仿佛是一场双人葬礼带走了女巫的热情与希望。母子俩在托尼面前心照不宣地掩盖掉所有的争吵与冷漠，作为和托尼同时代的人，辛西娅非常清楚托尼的卓越之处和对这个世界的贡献。否则她不会在这个灵魂第一次到来拉托维尼亚时亲自迎接，托尼的出现打破了这个家庭近十年的冰霜凝滞让女巫开始了有了更多期待与希望。

哪怕它看起来实在脆弱又渺茫。

托尼亲昵地凑过去邀请辛西娅一起共进晚餐，这位能力卓越的女巫没有拒绝甚至露出了微笑。她也许久没有和自己的儿子共处过，更何况这是她的新家人的第一次请求。杜姆走在略后面，他看着母亲给爱人介绍着拉托维尼亚的点点滴滴。托尼没有特意漂浮而是尽量保持着行走的姿态跟随在女巫身边，风仿佛是被操纵一般吹拂着大片的狼尾草发出沙沙的摩擦声。紫穗和羽绒两种都很常见但是毕竟不是特意种植所以分布得非常不均匀，看上去就像一片紫色的衣裙上笼罩着尚未驱散的烟雾，杜姆手里的紫鸭跖草已经拿了一会儿了但是依旧如同刚刚切割下来一般鲜艳明媚。这必定是因为魔法，但对于这个吉普赛家庭来说却是最为平凡的小事。托尼看起来很开心然后突然他回头转向自己的爱人飞来。

因为实在没反应过来杜姆几乎条件反射般地后退了几步担心会不会撞到这个急躁的爱人，然而他依然没有避免爱人一头扎在自己的怀里。托尼确实过头了一些，但是此刻他只是灵魂所以两人没有什么冲撞。杜姆仿佛能透过托尼看见前面哈哈大笑的母亲，但是此刻他乐意放下些许骄傲去忽略此事，托尼的手轻微按着杜姆的胸甲或者说好像按着一样，声音完全没有一般亡者的哀怨与灵异甚能让人产生他还活着的错觉：“维克多，辛西娅答应了我她会亲自下厨，向我保证你会多吃点。不然，我要在你困倦的时候和你辩论民主自由的重要性与正当意义。”

“想骚扰我？你忘了之前的那个吻吗？托尼，我可不介意在这儿重温一次。”

“......看在辛西娅的份上，我劝你最好祈祷这辈子别让我有学会魔法的那天，不然我一定会让你知道什么叫引火烧身。”

我已经是了，杜姆的舌头将这坦诚的话语锁在了喉间没有吐出而是换了个更挑衅的回复：“那恐怕要到魔法干涸到连用道具和技巧都能称之为魔术的那天吧。”

托尼没忍住翻了个白眼，几乎快要脱口而出的脏话也硬生生憋回去了：“我会和辛西娅说多放点胡椒。”

女巫的笑声已经非常清晰了，杜姆无法接触到爱人也不方便在此处灵魂出窍只能手持着那束花继续往前走。在经过女巫身边时，他听到了母亲用魔法语言在与他对话：[我很喜欢他，但我不看好你们。]

[我还以为你懂爱情] 杜姆毫不客气地回敬了这个从胚胎起就不断影响自己的女人，辛西娅的笑容还没有消散但是已经揭开了些许苦涩，亲人之间永远是能造成最严重伤害的凶手。

但托尼不知道，他正朝着他们跑来脸上有点儿别扭但是看得出来也确实是掩饰不住的欢喜，钢铁侠一生孤独没有自己的家庭却在死后有幸重新拥有一位活着的母亲。托尼无法像个普通人一样表现得排斥或者淡定，因为身份的特殊与关系的变化，他甚至有点儿回忆起自己金发的母亲与眼前棕发的女巫都有一双明亮的眼睛。他不是个称职的儿子，但是既然世界给了死后的他一个缓冲的机会，没有什么能阻挡斯塔克对家的渴望。他朝着杜姆与辛西娅跑去，就像初生的嫩芽感受到温度的方向然后开始尽力扩展延伸。

杜姆最终没有忍住灵魂出窍了，托尼撞进了他的怀里带着温度与触感，如同他们的爱情，永远没有准备好但从不会让任何一个人觉得来不及。也许是因为钢铁侠走得够近了，而末日博士又刚好看得够全。


	11. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本同人文为了剧情设定需要和官方走了不同设定，漫画都是杜姆母亲先去世，文中刚好相反

第十六章

 

晚餐很正常，甚至有些乏味。杜姆漫不经心地切着餐盘里尚未冷却的食物却没有丝毫下口的意思，辛西娅和托尼聊得非常投机毕竟作为同一个时代又初次相遇的人来说，他们都急于快速在对方身上找到突破口。因为两个人或者两个灵魂的过分社交热情，使得原本属于杜姆的介绍重任一下子聊胜于无。刚才突然灵魂出窍的消耗已经慢慢有所回复了，但是他还是没什么欲望参与进母亲与爱人之间的对话，仿佛飞行太久的鸟刚落在地上总是步履蹒跚，他和托尼之间太过浪漫的开始让他短暂地忘记了这世界的现实与乏味。辛西娅最先注意到儿子的走神，但是她没有先开口而是在谈吐期间眼神那么略过杜姆的脸与眼睛，快速到杜姆有些怀疑是否只是自己想多了。托尼没有那么含蓄神秘，他向来喜欢直接：“维克多，胃口不好吗？”

不，挺好的只是这个场景实在太过新奇，杜姆快速地回忆起了曾经篝火旁父亲烹调的生鲜美味以及与母亲爆发的分歧争吵，还有与托尼单独二人晚餐时永远在燃烧的气氛。毁灭博士忽然感觉自己可能按普通人的定义来说他没有好好吃过一顿饭，所以面对突如其来的宁和平静反而有种流血的野兽颈毛被轻风吹动都立刻警觉是否有入侵者的讯息夹杂其中的意味。辛西娅没有和托尼提这个家庭或者原本庞大的吉普赛家族的背景，这一点已经引起了托尼的注意但是他早已经知道答案自然不会刨根问底而是顺着女巫的话继续萦绕回那些上个世纪的风土人情上。

在月亮升到窗前时，黑猫从灌木里钻出来哀嚎，辛西娅伸手抚摸了那信使的背部后起身寒暄了几句就离开了。杜姆没有挽留，也没有好奇，他安静地看着那红色的裙裾离开视线后安静地放下了刀叉在桌布上，托尼看着他抬起的手无奈地将自己的手也覆盖上去了：“我的女步跳得可不大好。”

“幸好你没有再遇上一位新手。”杜姆忍不住笑了，大厅的留声机慢慢开始唱了起来，他拉着托尼开始跟着节奏旋转起来。“作为拉托维尼亚的第一位也可能最后一位的准王后，你今天表现好到我觉得这个满分会不会给错给一个斯库鲁人的地步，托尼，别把你的口才输给了那台两百年的唱片机。”

托尼的灵魂始终泛着柔光，这点在夜晚尤其明显。所以他即使有些不爽的表情也依然没有减少他本身像个电影故事中的天使形象，虽然不能真实地握住杜姆的手但是他依旧非常配合杜姆步伐进退举止：“谁让斯塔克和奇迹总是形影不离呢？更何况我可是和女人打交道的高手，维克托，你该庆幸我没有太早认识辛西娅，不然今天提早离席的人肯定是你。”

“还有两次机会，托尼。”杜姆脚步快了些托尼有些跟不太上而显得手忙脚乱了起来，优雅的吉普塞君王宽容地为他的爱人错了那么几步让他跟上：“你进步得很快，但是没有实体所以你不能很好把力量依靠在我身上。”

“我们相爱得比你想象的还要更坦诚，维克托。”托尼的神态已经变为微笑了，从杜姆的视角看过去，托尼在略过烛焰前时那耀眼黄光透过半透明的灵魂体也能显露出痕迹时，仿佛是这个世界看不见的神明正在他爱人的胸膛上纹下未知的符咒，他忍不住握紧了些但也是徒劳，托尼的声音依旧没有任何改变完全不会有正常人之间的惊呼：“我的父母死于一场行窃，而你的父亲丧命于不公，辛西娅带着你离开了因为对男爵无能为力而沉默的拉托维尼亚，虽然她没有将怒火牵连到那些人身上但是她从不认为他们无辜。杜姆这个全新的姓氏就是最好的证明，你父亲的逝去不仅毁灭了家庭更是毁灭了辛西娅的欢乐与祈祷，如果不是你当初还尚且年幼恐怕她会在杀死男爵后堕落进地狱追寻你父亲的脚步。你和她之间，与其说是爱不如说是希望，人们会在爱人的血缘上倾注试图来填补内心的空白。就像贾维斯临终前握着我的手说，托尼，这从来都不是你的错。”

“没想到你和人工智能也有故事？也许是女人太过感性了，有时候我怀疑她会不会忘记了我的身体里也流了一半她的血。哪怕拉托维尼亚已经归于我的统治之下，她也没有再回来过，十年来这应该是第一次在这片杜姆名下的土地里出现第二个带着杜姆姓氏的人了。也许我该把今天定义成一个节日？”

“我觉得名字里带个家族最好——还有别那么想辛西娅，就像你当年劝慰我别那么思考我的父母一样，虽然不是每个人都能拥有自己理想中的父母但是我们都很幸运。未来你会明白自己曾经多么无知又残忍，可他们弥留的温度依旧能蔓延进我们的一生。最后我没想到你居然能在这种地方迟钝一下，我之所以用这个名字命名我最杰出的作品当然是为了致敬我最好的管家以及永远的亲人，埃德温·贾维斯。你会很喜欢他的，他有一双会泡茶的巧手。”

“哦，所以后来你只喝咖啡与美酒？托尼，看来你是个藏东西的高手，我好像明白为什么你上大学以前的照片都是婴儿肥的样子了。”

“那是因为我上大学太早了，当然也是麻省理工学院的同学们没有足够的幽默精神，真不明白为什么每次看见我把蓝莓饼干递给他们时总是条件反射去报告教授，难道除了我以外的物理系和计算机系的人嗅觉都不够发达吗？那浓郁的奶油香味不够诱人吗？”

“不，这一点上我必须罕见地赞同普通人的做法。托尼，任何一种食物的香味在物理系与计算机系的实验室里都不可能低调，与其跟着你这个天才一起偷吃挨训还不如选一种更天才的办法，举报你洗脱或者减轻自己的嫌疑。不是所有人都和你一样不在乎教授的印象，托尼，你这方面总能让我耳目一新。”

“你还有反悔的机会，斯塔克向来慷慨大方，更何况这首曲子还没有结束？”

“那是它为亲吻留下的余韵，托尼。”杜姆向托尼伸手揽过他的脖颈，托尼温柔地凑了过去那一瞬间忽然两个人都几乎睁大了眼睛叫了出来。他们居然感觉到了对方，这是不应该的，灵魂已经脱离于肉体之外了怎么能让肉体也感觉得到？而且之前从未发生过这些，想来是哪里发生了变动才会出现这样，俩人眼神碰撞到一起立刻能明白对方的意思，托尼没忍住提前开口了：“辛西娅！”

杜姆微微颔首，看来母亲的魔法已经更深了一层，任何力量都不是凭空而来之前母亲就因为过度使用力量导致自己早产出世，这中间许多年过去了因为没有索取所以辛西娅倒是活得没有什么大的变故了，之前杜姆很早就离开她的原因很大程度上也是担忧她是否会再次为了保护自己而失控。如今，虽然能感觉到爱人足够短暂失去理智，但是很快杜姆心里就开始疑惑了许多但看在托尼对魔法还无法像他一样迅速反应过来的份上，他不愿就这么直白给爱人的热情浇冷水。

生活永远都是力量的游戏，但胜者很少会是个赌徒。


	12. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是脑的速度完全跟不上手的速度，感谢能继续看下去的朋友

第十八章

 

作为这世间公认的吉普赛乌托邦，拉托维尼亚每天吸引着有抱着梦想与好奇前来的不速之客，但是并非所有人都能得偿所愿。如果身体里没有吉普赛人的血统又不那么幸运的话，恐怕能在国界线上徘徊一辈子都进不去，托尼看着杜姆认真的审阅那些来访者的资料进行筛选时忍不住打趣他不是在治理国家而更像个模拟人生玩家。这件事因为托尼的出现已经耽误了好几天，有几个倒霉又鲁莽的游客已经陷入了魔法秘境时间过长而导致生命垂危，杜姆不得不亲自前往去检测入侵者是否合格，此时辛西娅再度来访。显然她是故意想避开自己的儿子，而托尼也直言拒绝接受拉托维尼亚外交官的兼职后，毁灭博士只得独自离开，女巫非常有耐心地等到自己的黑猫把房间里的杜姆机器人引走后才和托尼解释几天前的那个惊喜。

“这是一种非常难生效的复生魔法，虽然不会对施法者本身造成什么不可逆转的影响。”辛西娅长着一张典型的中东美人脸，那双漂亮的棕黑色眼睛在热茶腾起的氤氲暖雾衬托下宛如神明，托尼已经化身为魂魄依然会觉得它能勾起人全部的情绪，这实在令他难以忍住脑补杜姆女装的话会有怎样的惊艳。毕竟，这点上，杜姆家族遗传的很好。“但是它的要求苛刻到几乎繁杂且消耗的时间非常漫长，香料粉末倒不难，难的是像你这种状态的魂魄。既没有进入天堂也不收入地狱，甚至除了至尊法师与他的臣属、维克托和我竟然没有任何魔法师或者魔法生物伤害与发现你的存在！与其说是我们对你视而不见倒不如说是你在我们面前开启了隐身！托尼你不懂魔法，恐怕难以短时间明白我的震惊与这件事的离奇。我曾经以为是斯特兰奇在你身上设置了什么高明的保护咒，但是想来这绝不可能。”

“因为如果他早就知道的话，我的讣告根本不会发到漫天遍野。”托尼笑了起来非常开朗，就像他从不曾经历死亡一样，“我没有什么经验，但看来我运气是真的不错。”

“命运的一切馈赠都标上了价格，”辛西娅抿了一口热茶转过了视线，“你为这个世界做出的牺牲对比这小小的巧合不值一提，我还以为你们要好几天才能发现没想到你们当天就知道了，所以托尼，考虑一下女儿身吗？我绝对会做到完美。”

“比起那个我更想知道关于魔法的细节，辛西娅，我是要做个睡美人还是得做回小美人鱼？”

“托尼，我也不知道，没有任何记载表明这个法术的成功可能。像你这种非生非死状态又不被任何外力手段发现的魂魄，整个宇宙时空中能存在的都寥寥无几，我怀疑这个法术可能是唯一一位地球上有幸接触过你这种魂魄的魔法师摸索出来的办法，我猜测他也许实验了很多次才成功。 但是遗憾的是，这个秘法我没有接触过真本所以根本无法得知那个魔法师生平以及细节，所有都是猜测也是尝试。可能是第一次也可能是最后一次，相信我，托尼，魔法世界里的奇迹比你和我儿子擅长的科技领域对比要少到可怜。血统、转世以及宗教对魔法世界有着根深蒂固的影响，这里永远没有民主，因为力量几乎与生俱来或者不可共生。”

“哦，辛西娅，我的血统里可没有俄罗斯的寒风，虽然我的父亲是德国人但是我可是个标准美国梦。听你这么说我突然庆幸罗杰斯没有劝说过索尔去建立共和制，不然他那个绿色控的弟弟肯定不会走到那一步。绝无冒犯，但是做政客这件事对我的朋友来说太不友好了。”

“共产主义最早诞生的地方是德国，我亲爱的钢铁侠，虽然你的私生活非常纸醉金迷而且你不觉得自己更像个思想上的共产主义者吗？有位口风不言的法国政客曾经告诉我，出席联合国会议的时候你永远和美国代表团隔了一个座位。虽然你的好队友总是屡次为美国政府站街——”辛西娅强忍笑意放下茶杯才能接着说，“但是明眼人都知道那只是个幌子，一个传话筒。复仇者联盟没有沦为一个超级能力版的中情局真正的核心是你，无可伦比的资金与头脑，以及能与之匹配的救世情怀，作为与你同时代的人来说我可能比维克多还要喜欢你，你重新定义了一切。”

“辛西娅，你要是在2016年和我说这些话，我想我能当场用反应堆向你求婚。”

“你果然是看上了我儿子的脑子。”

“没办法谁让他戴着面具出现嘛，等我见到的时候已经错过了一见钟情的机会。既然辛西娅你已经了解了这么多那我们不妨试着开始一下？那个吻实在让我有点迫不及待了毕竟死了以后真的挺枯燥的，别说做研究甚至连呼吸的快乐都没有了。”

“这个不难，虽然要求繁杂但是用料都不是特别稀缺珍贵的东西。我可能要准备两三天，如果有施法过程中发生意外的话我会强行中止法术的。等我念完咒语后，火苗的颜色会由红变成白色，你就走进去，书上说你在火中闭上双眼后再睁开的瞬间将会获得重生。” 

“听起来并不要很久。”

“上一句是七天之后。魔法世界里哪怕看上去距离非常近的地方，时间流逝的速度也千差万别。”辛西娅听见了门外的猫叫声，起身敛了敛衣裙，“看来我的小家伙确实不是维克多‘分身’的对手，那么托尼我可能要提前点儿离开了，希望到时候你不会在那白色火焰中停留太久。”

托尼微笑着想送女巫几步却不料对方一个转身便消失不见了，他此刻只是一个孤独不会使用魔法甚至对自己世界一无所知的魂魄。杜姆不在，拉托维尼亚对他来说也是陌生的，钢铁侠并没有产生类似孤魂野鬼的恐惧与无奈，托尼试着飘出了窗外。此刻阳光正好，柔软的绿色包裹着远处的地平线奔涌而来，象征秋收的金色点缀在其中，穿着艳丽的吉普赛人们正在为自己的生活而忙碌着。拉托维尼亚没有现代化的建筑，房屋除了主干道外都是居民的院落。而杜姆的城堡处在国家最高处，以及主干道的尽头。这就像个童话，托尼想着，美好且脆弱。突然间手被握住，托尼吓了一跳但随即就放松了下来。

“辛西娅很爱你，维克多。”

“茶桌下的监视器有实时录音功能。”

“茶桌下？没想到拉托维尼亚的君主居然会在自己的房间里也设置这种普通人的偷窥手段。”

“只不过是双重保险罢了，毕竟我的王后是如此脆弱又让我如此牵挂。”

“我希望我们的孩子有你的眼睛和我的头发？不过白雪公主的故事我不喜欢，我还是喜欢冰雪奇缘一些。如果作为钢铁侠和毁灭博士的孩子是个只能等待别人亲吻才能战胜敌人洗清冤屈的人，我可接受不了。”

“你会是个非常积极的父亲，托尼，但作为爱人你更加完美。”

“这就是青出于蓝而胜于蓝吗？”

“别想着避开我去走进那白色的火焰里。”

托尼的手指穿插过杜姆的手指交握着，灵魂状态不会产生生理反应他们最多能感受到的只有轻微的接触与战栗。这一点也不刺激，托尼没有回过头看杜姆的神情，但是他觉得非常满足。也许放声大笑或者失声痛哭更能宣泄此刻的情绪起伏，但是两个人只是紧握着对方的双手安静地漂浮在这片瑰丽的土地上，托尼没有过问杜姆如何将战火蔓延的荒凉之地变成人间桃源，杜姆也没有追究托尼如何放下曾经生前记挂的一切重任与挚友。仿佛他们真的只是童话故事的两位主角，一切正在有条不紊地像着美好的结局走去，但是这想法太奢侈了。他们之间隔着生死与命运，是彼此力量的边缘与感情寄托的软肋，此刻的美好是暂时且易碎的，没有人不明白但是没有人需要被点破。

勇敢的人一样有恐惧与无助的时刻，他们能熬过去但不代表就他们感受的痛苦会少一些。托尼不懂魔法，但是辛西娅的描述让他隐隐感觉那个法术的成功源因可能不是魔法而是灵魂本身。他并不害怕死亡，因为钢铁侠对于这个他尽力过的世界并没有遗憾而是无法放下杜姆。

也许他会和至尊法师说的那样转世重生或者彻底消散，但对于他们之间的爱情只会是唯一一次。那个响指曾经是他以为的句号，谁料却成了他与杜姆开始的真正原因。杜姆是托尼唯一的不甘与偏执，钢铁侠属于地球，斯塔克属于世界，但是托尼他只想与杜姆绑定在一起。多少人指责他的无情，就有多少人赞美他的坚持，从年少的荒诞不羁，中年的涅槃重生到临死前的决绝壮烈，托尼从不迟疑，但是此刻面对爱人难得流露的脆弱，入耳那一刻他就溃不成军。

“维克多，我输了。”


	13. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *年下杜铁，MCU设定，NC19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是脑的速度完全跟不上手的速度，感谢能继续看下去的朋友

第十八章

 

作为这世间公认的吉普赛乌托邦，拉托维尼亚每天吸引着有抱着梦想与好奇前来的不速之客，但是并非所有人都能得偿所愿。如果身体里没有吉普赛人的血统又不那么幸运的话，恐怕能在国界线上徘徊一辈子都进不去，托尼看着杜姆认真的审阅那些来访者的资料进行筛选时忍不住打趣他不是在治理国家而更像个模拟人生玩家。这件事因为托尼的出现已经耽误了好几天，有几个倒霉又鲁莽的游客已经陷入了魔法秘境时间过长而导致生命垂危，杜姆不得不亲自前往去检测入侵者是否合格，此时辛西娅再度来访。显然她是故意想避开自己的儿子，而托尼也直言拒绝接受拉托维尼亚外交官的兼职后，毁灭博士只得独自离开，女巫非常有耐心地等到自己的黑猫把房间里的杜姆机器人引走后才和托尼解释几天前的那个惊喜。

“这是一种非常难生效的复生魔法，虽然不会对施法者本身造成什么不可逆转的影响。”辛西娅长着一张典型的中东美人脸，那双漂亮的棕黑色眼睛在热茶腾起的氤氲暖雾衬托下宛如神明，托尼已经化身为魂魄依然会觉得它能勾起人全部的情绪，这实在令他难以忍住脑补杜姆女装的话会有怎样的惊艳。毕竟，这点上，杜姆家族遗传的很好。“但是它的要求苛刻到几乎繁杂且消耗的时间非常漫长，香料粉末倒不难，难的是像你这种状态的魂魄。既没有进入天堂也不收入地狱，甚至除了至尊法师与他的臣属、维克托和我竟然没有任何魔法师或者魔法生物伤害与发现你的存在！与其说是我们对你视而不见倒不如说是你在我们面前开启了隐身！托尼你不懂魔法，恐怕难以短时间明白我的震惊与这件事的离奇。我曾经以为是斯特兰奇在你身上设置了什么高明的保护咒，但是想来这绝不可能。”

“因为如果他早就知道的话，我的讣告根本不会发到漫天遍野。”托尼笑了起来非常开朗，就像他从不曾经历死亡一样，“我没有什么经验，但看来我运气是真的不错。”

“命运的一切馈赠都标上了价格，”辛西娅抿了一口热茶转过了视线，“你为这个世界做出的牺牲对比这小小的巧合不值一提，我还以为你们要好几天才能发现没想到你们当天就知道了，所以托尼，考虑一下女儿身吗？我绝对会做到完美。”

“比起那个我更想知道关于魔法的细节，辛西娅，我是要做个睡美人还是得做回小美人鱼？”

“托尼，我也不知道，没有任何记载表明这个法术的成功可能。像你这种非生非死状态又不被任何外力手段发现的魂魄，整个宇宙时空中能存在的都寥寥无几，我怀疑这个法术可能是唯一一位地球上有幸接触过你这种魂魄的魔法师摸索出来的办法，我猜测他也许实验了很多次才成功。 但是遗憾的是，这个秘法我没有接触过真本所以根本无法得知那个魔法师生平以及细节，所有都是猜测也是尝试。可能是第一次也可能是最后一次，相信我，托尼，魔法世界里的奇迹比你和我儿子擅长的科技领域对比要少到可怜。血统、转世以及宗教对魔法世界有着根深蒂固的影响，这里永远没有民主，因为力量几乎与生俱来或者不可共生。”

“哦，辛西娅，我的血统里可没有俄罗斯的寒风，虽然我的父亲是德国人但是我可是个标准美国梦。听你这么说我突然庆幸罗杰斯没有劝说过索尔去建立共和制，不然他那个绿色控的弟弟肯定不会走到那一步。绝无冒犯，但是做政客这件事对我的朋友来说太不友好了。”

“共产主义最早诞生的地方是德国，我亲爱的钢铁侠，虽然你的私生活非常纸醉金迷而且你不觉得自己更像个思想上的共产主义者吗？有位口风不言的法国政客曾经告诉我，出席联合国会议的时候你永远和美国代表团隔了一个座位。虽然你的好队友总是屡次为美国政府站街——”辛西娅强忍笑意放下茶杯才能接着说，“但是明眼人都知道那只是个幌子，一个传话筒。复仇者联盟没有沦为一个超级能力版的中情局真正的核心是你，无可伦比的资金与头脑，以及能与之匹配的救世情怀，作为与你同时代的人来说我可能比维克多还要喜欢你，你重新定义了一切。”

“辛西娅，你要是在2016年和我说这些话，我想我能当场用反应堆向你求婚。”

“你果然是看上了我儿子的脑子。”

“没办法谁让他戴着面具出现嘛，等我见到的时候已经错过了一见钟情的机会。既然辛西娅你已经了解了这么多那我们不妨试着开始一下？那个吻实在让我有点迫不及待了毕竟死了以后真的挺枯燥的，别说做研究甚至连呼吸的快乐都没有了。”

“这个不难，虽然要求繁杂但是用料都不是特别稀缺珍贵的东西。我可能要准备两三天，如果有施法过程中发生意外的话我会强行中止法术的。等我念完咒语后，火苗的颜色会由红变成白色，你就走进去，书上说你在火中闭上双眼后再睁开的瞬间将会获得重生。” 

“听起来并不要很久。”

“上一句是七天之后。魔法世界里哪怕看上去距离非常近的地方，时间流逝的速度也千差万别。”辛西娅听见了门外的猫叫声，起身敛了敛衣裙，“看来我的小家伙确实不是维克多‘分身’的对手，那么托尼我可能要提前点儿离开了，希望到时候你不会在那白色火焰中停留太久。”

托尼微笑着想送女巫几步却不料对方一个转身便消失不见了，他此刻只是一个孤独不会使用魔法甚至对自己世界一无所知的魂魄。杜姆不在，拉托维尼亚对他来说也是陌生的，钢铁侠并没有产生类似孤魂野鬼的恐惧与无奈，托尼试着飘出了窗外。此刻阳光正好，柔软的绿色包裹着远处的地平线奔涌而来，象征秋收的金色点缀在其中，穿着艳丽的吉普赛人们正在为自己的生活而忙碌着。拉托维尼亚没有现代化的建筑，房屋除了主干道外都是居民的院落。而杜姆的城堡处在国家最高处，以及主干道的尽头。这就像个童话，托尼想着，美好且脆弱。突然间手被握住，托尼吓了一跳但随即就放松了下来。

“辛西娅很爱你，维克多。”

“茶桌下的监视器有实时录音功能。”

“茶桌下？没想到拉托维尼亚的君主居然会在自己的房间里也设置这种普通人的偷窥手段。”

“只不过是双重保险罢了，毕竟我的王后是如此脆弱又让我如此牵挂。”

“我希望我们的孩子有你的眼睛和我的头发？不过白雪公主的故事我不喜欢，我还是喜欢冰雪奇缘一些。如果作为钢铁侠和毁灭博士的孩子是个只能等待别人亲吻才能战胜敌人洗清冤屈的人，我可接受不了。”

“你会是个非常积极的父亲，托尼，但作为爱人你更加完美。”

“这就是青出于蓝而胜于蓝吗？”

“别想着避开我去走进那白色的火焰里。”

托尼的手指穿插过杜姆的手指交握着，灵魂状态不会产生生理反应他们最多能感受到的只有轻微的接触与战栗。这一点也不刺激，托尼没有回过头看杜姆的神情，但是他觉得非常满足。也许放声大笑或者失声痛哭更能宣泄此刻的情绪起伏，但是两个人只是紧握着对方的双手安静地漂浮在这片瑰丽的土地上，托尼没有过问杜姆如何将战火蔓延的荒凉之地变成人间桃源，杜姆也没有追究托尼如何放下曾经生前记挂的一切重任与挚友。仿佛他们真的只是童话故事的两位主角，一切正在有条不紊地像着美好的结局走去，但是这想法太奢侈了。他们之间隔着生死与命运，是彼此力量的边缘与感情寄托的软肋，此刻的美好是暂时且易碎的，没有人不明白但是没有人需要被点破。

勇敢的人一样有恐惧与无助的时刻，他们能熬过去但不代表就他们感受的痛苦会少一些。托尼不懂魔法，但是辛西娅的描述让他隐隐感觉那个法术的成功源因可能不是魔法而是灵魂本身。他并不害怕死亡，因为钢铁侠对于这个他尽力过的世界并没有遗憾而是无法放下杜姆。

也许他会和至尊法师说的那样转世重生或者彻底消散，但对于他们之间的爱情只会是唯一一次。那个响指曾经是他以为的句号，谁料却成了他与杜姆开始的真正原因。杜姆是托尼唯一的不甘与偏执，钢铁侠属于地球，斯塔克属于世界，但是托尼他只想与杜姆绑定在一起。多少人指责他的无情，就有多少人赞美他的坚持，从年少的荒诞不羁，中年的涅槃重生到临死前的决绝壮烈，托尼从不迟疑，但是此刻面对爱人难得流露的脆弱，入耳那一刻他就溃不成军。

“维克多，我输了。”


End file.
